


It Takes Time

by yellow_canary



Series: Timing [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Hanukkah, Multi, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, and some tags to be applied in later chapters, but everyone who is tagged will have have a part in this story!, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: It’s Thanksgiving 2019 and Ava has a ring burning a hole in her pocket, but after a night of fun Sara finds out she’s pregnant. Now they must figure out how a baby would fit into there messy lives. All while the Bureau and the Legends are pulling them in two different directions.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! My multi-chapter fic! It's finally ready!!

November 28, 2019.

Ava laughed at the whipped cream on Nate’s nose. He’d scooped up a spoon full of pumpkin pie, then swirled a mountain of whipped cream on top of it. As he took a bite, the overflow of cream ended up on his nose. The sight caused Ava and the rest of the Legends to burst into laughter.

“My turn, my turn,” little Ronnie said, crawling over his grandmother, who grabbed his hips and settled him on her lap. He had grown up in the past few years and could run circles around all of them. He looked more and more like his grandfather each day.

“Okay bud,” Nate said, tipping the bottle upside down.

They all watched Ronnie open his mouth as Nate swirled the cream on his tongue, going a little overboard. When he was finished, he pulled back and Ronnie immediately snapped his mouth shut. The overflow of cream tipped out of his lips and dropped to the floor.

“Oh dear,” Clarissa said, reaching down to swipe up the cream with her napkin.

“Just leave it, it’s fine,” Sara said, waving Clarissa off with one hand while the other held baby Martina. “Lil Gideon can get it.”

Sure enough, the small cleaning robot, not unlike a Roomba, buzzed over to them and picked up the cream, leaving the floor fresh and clean.

“Can Martina have some?” Ronnie asked holding the bottle out to Karen.

“Not yet sweetie,” Karen replied. Jax’s wife and a Research Engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, Karen gazed down at Martina in Sara’s arms, her soft black skin glowing in the bright overhead lights. “She’s a little too young for food.”

She and Sara had matching smiles, completely enraptured in the baby before them. Ava watched them talk to her with exaggerated faces, while the three month old gummed on her hand and waved her other arm at them.

“Think I smell something,” Sara said, her eyebrows coming together as Martina let out a wail.

“She definitely needs changing,” Karen said, scrunching up her nose and taking Martina from Sara’s arms.

“I could do that,” Sara and Jax said, at the same time.

Karen chuckled, “I’m not having my hostess changing a dirty diaper. My husband, however, has not changed nearly enough.”

She handed Martina over to Jax, who was happy to take her. He got up and grabbed the baby bag. Martina's cries turned to whimpers as he continued to bounce her in his arms and swing back and forth.

“I change more than you,” he teased, leaning down to press a kiss to Karen’s head.

The majority of the people at the table laughed with the couple’s easy banter, and Ava looked around at them. It had been a while since they had the whole crew and extended family together. Zari and Charlie were sitting together across from Mick, and Lisa. Nate was talking to Mona, who gestured wildly with her whole body. Constantine and Gary were sitting next to her being grossly adorable and talking with Nora, Ray, Lily, and her husband. She was happy they could make it for Thanksgiving this year. Even if they were only enticed by the idea of having the first lady, Lady Bird Johnson’s pecan pie, in Rory and Lisa’s case.

Sara caught her eye from across the table and looked up to Ava’s ridiculous turkey hat. The bird, which looked more like a child’s stuffed animal than a hat, sat upon her head. The result of a lost bet between the two of them and a little holiday fun. Sara had that look in her eyes, one of burning passion and lust, definitely not appropriate for a table full of family and friends.

Sara’s been giving her that look a lot recently, no more so than usual, as their active sex life kept them up at night. Ava caught Earth two’s Dinah Laurel Lance rolling her eyes at them as she got out of her seat next to her girlfriend Dinah Drake.

“Ava?” Dinah asked, with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. “Would you show me where I can get more whipped cream?”

Although Dinah and Sara’s relationship had improved over the years following Quentin’s death, Dinah remained wary of Ava.

“Sure,” she said.

Ava got up from her seat and walked over to the food fabricator, which was out of everyone’s line of sight. She programmed the fabricator for two bottles of whipped cream, knowing that they will use them all in due time. Dinah leaned against the counter of the island with that kind of nonchalance she always carried.

“I saw that look Sara was giving you,” Dinah said. “Are you two going to sneak off soon?”

“Not if you don’t want us to,” Ava replied. “I know you and Sara don’t always get a lot of time together, so if you want to spend some more time with her just ask.”

Dinah shrugged. “I care if you’re gonna propose or not. You asked me to help you pick out a ring months ago. If you’re having second thoughts about this, then you shouldn’t keep it in your room.”

“I’m going to propose,” Ava insisted. “I just haven’t found the right time.”

That was partially true- she wanted to propose, but she and Sara were happy. What if Sara didn’t want to marry her? What if she ruined what have by asking? It was a serious step in their relationship and Sara didn’t even live with her full time. Although she spent most of her nights at Ava’s, they hadn’t officially moved in together, and that made Ava second guess her proposal.

“Then do it tonight, take her to your room and propose to her right now,” Dinah insisted.

“It’s not right,” Ava said. “I want it to be perfect and I want to make sure Sara’s ready.”

“Do it or throw the ring away, but whatever you do…” she said, then grabbed Ava’s arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Just know that Sara loves you.”

“I thought you were going to threaten me,” Ava admitted.

“Yeah well, I might. If you break Sara’s heart.” Dinah teased.

“I promise you, I love Sara,” Ava said.

“I know,” Dinah said giving her a rare genuine smile. “Anyway, I know you won’t do something stupid like get her pregnant.”

Dinah laughed, and she patted Ava on the shoulder as she continued, saying, “You two are so not ready for kids.”

Ava laughed as well and she agreed with Dinah. She and Sara had discussed the option of starting a family a while ago, but they both agreed that they weren’t quite ready yet. However, as she looked over at Sara who was cooing over Marina in Jax’s arms, she wondered if Sara was reconsidering her decision. Sara had been offering to babysit for them quite often, and she had provided a welcome night off for the new parents last weekend.

The ding of the fabricator brought her out of her thoughts.

“Are you two going to spend the night?” Ava asked as she picked up the can and handed it to Dinah.

“Probably, Sara mentioned that one of the rooms was free. So don’t worry about stealing her away.”

“Sara’s the one who’s going to be stealing me away.”

“Yeah,” Dinah said as she gave Ava’s arm a little pat before she strolled back to her seat with the can of whipped cream.

Ava stayed and waited for Gideon to finish the last bottle before joining her. The table is full of smiling faces and happy Legends, but things seemed to be tapering off.

Sara caught her eye as she sat down across from her at the table and gave her wink. She still had that lustful look in her eye. Sara got up from her chair and walked over to Jax, giving him a kiss and whispering something in his ear. It must have been a goodbye, because Jax held up Martina’s tiny arm, waving it to Sara as she walked over to her sister. After saying goodbye to the Dinahs’, she walked away from the table. She paused in the doorway before turning around to stare at Ava. She crooked her finger at her before she disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Ava blushed as she bid them all good night, they must surely know why they’re leaving a little early, before following Sara down the hall. She didn’t get very far before Sara caught her and pinned her against the wall, placing her mouth on Ava’s.

The kiss is hot, and she can feel Sara’s lust seep in through her tongue. Sara’s lips leave Ava’s as she kissed her neck and made her way up Ava’s jaw.

“Sara,” Ava said. “We shouldn’t be doing this here. Someone could catch uh...”

Her sentence gave way to a moan as Sara’s lips met her ear and her hands untucked Ava’s shirt, running up her back.

“You look so good in that hat,” Sara said hot and heavy. “I could just eat. you. up.”

She emphasizes her words by biting down on Ava’s ear. Causing her to moan and dissolving into Sara’s hands.

She ran her hands down Ava’s back, and Sara pulled away from her. Sara touched her elbow and drifted her hand down to grab her hand. She tugged Ava along to their bedroom. Sara’s wolf grin never left her face, and Ava was happy to be little red riding hood about to be all gobbled up.

* * *

 

December 19, 2019.

Sara paced the length of her room munching on a cracker, the bag in her other hand as she tried to keep the nausea at bay. This couldn't be happening, it was literally impossible. But since she had been reborn five years ago her period had been like clockwork. Between that and the nausea,  the fatigue, her sore breasts, and the fact that she had to pee every five minutes, she knew. She just had to take the test and confirm it.

“Gideon, do you have a pregnancy test?”

“I do if you’d like one Captain Lance. You could also go to the med bay, but with my monitoring system, I can confirm that you are in fact pregnant.”

“You knew,” Sara sighed sitting down on her bed. “You knew the toy would get me pregnant. When we used it on Thanksgiving, I was ovulating and you tried to warn us. I’m sorry Gideon. I should have listened to you.”

“Well I would like to say, I told you so,” she quipped, then became serious. “Not only was the toy from the future, but I also detected some magical element to it as well.”

Sara laughed, falling to lie on her bed and staring up at the ceiling where she knew Gideon’s processor lived. It was all too perfect. The toy was completely realistic and was one of the only futuristic technology that they had, having picked it up at a sex store in 2332 while on an undercover stakeout for a wizard with a stolen Phoenix. The Sperm Whale it was called, worked for people with vaginas in all areas below the belt. At least, that was what the box had said.

“Fuck,” she swore. Sara picked up her head and looked down at her belly. “Sorry, Kiddo.”

Sara placed her hand down on her belly. She was pregnant. The reality hadn't quite set in.

“Gideon, can you just give me a pregnancy test? I want to be sure.”

“Of course Captain Lance,” Gideon said, for once in her life, Gideon took pity on her. “There is one in the fabricator in your bathroom.”

Sara slowly got up, aware of how nauseous it made her. Something it looked like she would have to get used to.

She didn’t have to keep it. Ava would understand, and she thought about it as she walked to the bathroom. Sara picked up the test Gideon had made for her, box and all. She knew how to take one, but they had always been negative.

She pulled down her pants, held the stick at an angle, and peed on it. After she was done, she put the cap on the stick, set the timer on her phone, and waited. Sara thought about the baby again. She realized that she was ready, she wanted this. She was ready financially and emotionally, she had even thought about asking Ava to start a family. Watching Jax become a parent and the moment she held baby Martina, looking into her eyes, she knew, she was ready.

But was Ava? Ava didn't even want to marry her. Sara had found the ring in Ava’s pocket a month ago. She was so excited, but by the end of the night, Ava hadn't asked her. Sara lay awake that night, watching Ava sleep and wondering why she didn’t propose, but she waited. As the days turned into weeks and after a month had gone by, she wondered how long Ava had been carrying it around before she found it.

The time went off and Sara looked at a stick; It was positive. Sara found herself smiling. She wanted this, but Ava? Sara unlocked her phone and texted her, ‘I’m pregnant.’ Well, now she was about to find out.


	2. Just for the Three of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be posting this, back in October soon after I posted the last chapter tragedy affected me and my family. My writing took the brunt of it but I hid it well on Tumblr. I'm back now and doing better and you guys will be happy to know that I am in the finishing stages of editing the next chapter and it will be up next month.  
> Special thanks to @adacanary and @red--opti for beta reading this Fic for me.

December 19th, 2019. Week Five.

“I have a few days off,” Ava said, pressing a kiss to Sara's forehead. “Apparently some of my vacation days are about to expire at the end of the year.”

The metal floor of Sara's bathroom where they were sitting was surprisingly warm. The only room with a private bathroom, it was only a sink, toilet, and shower, but it was spacious. Ava was able to stretch out her legs as Sara sat sideways on her lap, with her head tucked under her chin.

“Don’t you get a few weeks off, for the holidays?” Sara asked, turning her head to look up at Ava.

“Only the 24th through the 26th, and then the 31st and the 1st,” Ava replied looking down at her.

“That sucks.”

“Yeah well, time and magic don’t abide by Christian holidays or New Years.”

Sara hummed growing quiet, a rarity for her.

“So what do you say?” Ava asked again.

“To what?” Sara asked.

“To having some time off? We could spend the week at my place and figure all this out...” Ava said, exaggerating with her free hand.

“What’s there to figure out? I’m pregnant.” Sara shrugged.

“Well there’s the logistics and stuff, we need an OB-GYN and you’re going to have lots of appointments. We need a parenting style, and baby things like a crib and diapers and clothes and blankets, and you need prenatal vitamins and good diet and rest, and we’re going to need to move in and....”

“Ava, slow down,” Sara said. She turned around to face Ava and threaded her legs around her hips as Ava pulled her close.

“Relax, we have months to figure it all out, okay. Breathe baby, breathe.” She had a small amused smile on her lips, as she took Ava’s face between her hands.

Ava smiled too; Sara could always read her so well. Ava leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. She took a breath, breathing her in, Sara smelled like the metal of the Waverider, of the lavender soap she used, and of a scent that was only hers. For all her worth, Ava couldn’t describe it.

“But you’re probably right, I don’t want to tell the team right away, and we should find a doctor,” Sara said, bringing her back.

“Probably right?” Ava teased, slowly raising her eyebrow.

Sara simply raised her eyebrows in return. They faced off for a moment before Ava snuck her hands up from Sara’s hips and pounced on her sides. Sara shrieked with laughter and squirmed in Ava’s lap until she retaliated with her hands under Ava’s arms. Ava squirmed trying to get away as her laughter joined Sara's.

“Okay, okay stop!” Sara said as she started to hiccup.

Ava pulled away and their laughter died down.

“Do you want some water?” Ava asked as Sara hiccuped again.

Sara shook her head and shuffled off of Ava’s lap. Ava immediately got up and offered her hand to Sara. She pulled Sara up, but Sara staggered and Ava caught her waist.

“Are you okay, are you dizzy?” Ava asked, her face twisting in concern.

Sara took a deep breath and gave her a half smile, patting her cheek. “Yeah, but it's gone and so are the hiccups.”

Sara walked out of the bathroom to grab her duffel bag from the cabinet in her room, leaving Ava to stand in the doorway.

“Ava, please, relax,” Sara insisted when she turned back to see Ava’s look of concern.

Ava dutifully followed her and sat on the bed. “I'm allowed to worry, and I don't want to do anything that makes you ill.”

“You didn't, I think it's just how it is. I've had to be careful with any sudden movements in the past few days,” Sara said as she collected a few things.

Ava frowned and Sara could see her thoughts going a mile a minute. Sara placed her hands on either side of Ava’s cheeks.

“Deep breaths, remember,” she said gently.

“I’m just worried.”

“I know, but you can’t worry about everything. It will drive us both crazy. What’s one thing you can do right now?” Sara suggested, knowing that it would help ease Ava’s anxiety.

“I don’t know,” Ava admitted.

“Well, why don’t you go home and clean or get started on dinner? I’ll gather the team and let them know I will be gone for a couple days.”

Ava looked reluctant to leave so Sara added, “You can come back in a few minutes and pick me up if you want. I just think that the look on your face will worry the others.”

“Okay, you’re probably right,” Ava replied as she got off the bed.

Sara smiled and reached forward to catch her hand and pull her in for a kiss. Ava relaxed into her lips as Sara drew comfort from her arms as she held her close. Sara pulled back but gave her one last peck before they parted.

“Now go,” Sara said, untangling herself from Ava and going over to her dresser. She busied herself by pulling out a few pairs of panties, but when she turned around Ava was still hovering.

“Go!” Sara insisted, swatting her with a blue pair.

“Okay, okay,” Ava said, holding up her hands before she programmed her Time Courier. Sara smiled as Ava took one last look at her before stepping into her apartment.

* * *

 

“I’m sure you guys can handle it,” Sara said, as she grabbed her favorite pair of jeans from her dresser and put them in the duffle on her bed. She figured she'd only need a few pairs of things, as she had a drawer at Ava’s that could suffice.

“I’m glad you have complete confidence in us,” Behrad said, with sarcasm from where he leaned against her doorway.

“You’ll be lucky if you return to a ship that’s not on fire,” Nora said, from where she stood next to him, earning a laugh from everyone else.

“Or worse, the bottom of the ocean,” Charlie added.

“Don't joke,” Nate said. “That actually happened once.”

“Ignore them,” Ray said. “We’ll all make sure everything goes smoothly while you’re gone.”

“Yeah,” Zari said. “You deserve some time off, and we can handle anything that comes our way.”

Nate and Ray fist bumped as Sara zipped up her duffle bag. She shouldn't worry, but given her team’s history they will probably end up needing her sooner rather than later. However, she needed this time with Ava; she was right, they had some big decisions to make.

“As much as I appreciate your help, Nate, I want you at the Bureau. I trust Rip but...”

“You want a second pair of hands smoothing things over this week,” Nate said, making the motion with his hand.

“Yes,” Sara said, zipping up her bag. “I don’t want Ava to have to go in for any reason this week.”

“Hey Boss, what are you doing?” Mick said as he stopped outside her door, having been drawn to the commotion.

“Sara’s going away for the week with her girlfriend,” Zari teased.

“Ahh,” Mick said drawing out the syllable. “You and Pantsuit are gonna...”

“Yes,” Sara said cutting him off. “So I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Ray, you’re in charge.”

“Yes,” Ray cheered. “Don’t worry Sara. I’ll keep the ship in tip top shape.”

He looked so excited to have the opportunity to prove himself, and he would probably do his best to fix whatever mess they got into.

“Or die trying,” Nora quipped, but the smile on her face betrayed her love for Ray. They certainly weren’t your typical couple, but they fit together like two sides of a coin.

“I know you will, Ray. I trust you.” She wasn’t lying. Ray had gotten better at handling the Legends pretty well, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

“I know you'll probably still worry about us, but try to enjoy your time with Ava,” Zari said.

“Thanks, I will,” Sara said, walking up to her and putting a hand on Zari’s arm. “Can you help out too, please? I know the others will listen to you.”

“Of course,” Zari said patting her hand.

Sara moved away and starting the round of goodbyes, as they all filtered out and went back to their usual afternoon activities.

“Rory.”

“Yeah, Boss.”

“Keep an eye on things for me and please keep out of trouble.”

“Everything okay?,” he asked, showing his concern for her, with his eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah, Ava and I just need this week to figure something out. I’ll tell you later, I promise,” she said.

He gave her a two finger salute and walked away, leaving only Nora. Her face didn't display her emotions, but she peeked back down the hall before she stepped closer to Sara. Her arms were crossed and she reached out with one hand to Sara’s lower abdomen. Sara had come to know Nora very well in the past year since the Bureau had released her into the Legends’ custody. Once they had gotten past everything, they had become quite close.

“How did you find out?” Sara asked as Nora placed her hand over Sara's jeans.

“I was meditating and felt something different with you so I investigated,” Nora explained, with a shrug.

Sara nodded, not quite understanding the magic. She reached down and squeezed Nora’s hand, giving her a smile that Nora returned.

“It's just a bit of extra energy,” Nora explained. “Which you're low on, btw.”

Sara smiled. It’s things like that, that reminded her Nora and Zari were technically younger than her.

“Can you keep this between us? I’d hate to ask you to keep this from Ray, but I don’t want them to know just yet.”

“Of course, besides, it's not my secret.”

“Thank you.”

Nora looked at their hands. “Its energy is like yours.”

“Which means that this child is bound to be trouble,” Sara said, with a laugh at the thought of a little girl running around the Waverider getting into things she shouldn’t. “Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Not yet, and I won’t check if you don’t want me to,” Nora said, with a certain softness she rarely displayed. Like Ray, she put up a mask, but where his was goofy kindness hers was a hard shell of sarcasm and anger. She chose to reveal herself more and more to them as she grew comfortable aboard the ship.

“Please don’t, at least not for now,” Sara said, inclined to the idea of a surprise, not that it would change anything in her mind.

Nora just nodded. “I think Ray is hoping to settle down sometime soon. I know he wants a family, and a house with a stupid white picket fence life.”

“What about you? What do you want?” Sara asked.

Nora looked down at their hands.

Sara took the jump ship key out of her pocket and with her other hand handed it to Nora. “Ava should be here in a moment to pick me up.”

A silent understanding passed between them, something Sara had grown used to. She could rely on Nora to communicate with her through a glance during a mission, and that carried over to their personal relationship. Although Nora was Ava’s best friend, they were Legends, which meant they were family.

Nora took the key and nodded her thanks. Sara could see the shift in her as she put up her walls again and pulled her hand back from Sara’s belly. She crossed her arms and let the vulnerability fall from her face.

“This means I can’t try and stop the rest of those idiots from making a mess of things while you're gone,” Nora said.

“I’ll tell them to take the week off and spend some time in Star City. Constantine can see his boyfriend, Mick can hit up the bars, and Zari can drag Charlie to that convention she keeps talking about," Sara said, thinking it would be better to have them separate than together. “They can’t blow up the world individually.”

Nora laughed. “Have you met them?”

Sara must have had a panicked look in her eye she didn’t mask, as Nora laughed harder.

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Gideon assured her. “I will be sure to keep an eye on the crew and stop them from doing anything terrible while you are away.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

Nora’s laughter died down as Sara watched her walk away. Sara sighed and walked back to the bridge to tell the rest of her crew to take the week off.

* * *

 

Sara texted Ava to pick her up, knowing her girlfriend was eagerly waiting for her. Sure enough, the portal opened in front of her not two seconds after she sent the text and Ava stepped through. Sara could also feel her exhaustion seep in, she knew she’d need a nap when she got to Ava’s. Building a human was hard work.

“Hey,” Ava said, as she picked up Sara’s duffle bag, swinging it over her shoulder. “I’ve been researching some doctors. I found a few that I like and I think we should go over them and make an appointment for tomorrow.”

Sara nodded, thinking it over, but before she could reply they heard a portal open in the hallway behind them. Sara cursed whoever had come through, it looked like their week off had ended before it had begun.

“Hello,” Miranda said, stepping out. “Rip called and said you two might want some help with something.”

Or maybe not. Sara smiled at her, relieved to see a familiar face. After they had killed Vandal Savage they were able to save Miranda and Jonas, although they had to relocate to 2018.

“Miranda, you’re a midwife right?” Sara asked.

“That I am,” she replied. “But you both knew that.”

Confused, she glanced between them as Sara and Ava exchanged a look. “Is there something that I should know?”

* * *

 

“Okay, let’s start off with your cycle Sara. What was the day of your last period?” Miranda asked, as they walked into the med bay.

“November 1st,” Sara said as she followed her in.

“Right, and how long is your cycle?” Miranda asked, picking up a tablet from the drawer in between the seats and starting to take her notes.

“28 days. It’s like clockwork, which was why I knew something was off,” Sara said, sitting down in the chair on the right. She figured she would have to sooner or later.

Miranda nodded and continued to type, probably pulling up the medical records Gideon kept on her. Sara looked over at Ava, who stood awkwardly by the door, and held out her hand to coax Ava to her side.

“That puts you at five weeks today and due August 20th,” Miranda said, looking up at them. “Has your cycle been like this since you were resurrected?”

“Yes, before that it was kind of off. I was often late, and I didn’t get my period from around winter 2007 to around spring 2009 or something,” Sara said. Her memories of the Amazo were ever present and traumatic, leaving her unsure of some of the details, while others were crystal clear.

Miranda nodded and Ava took Sara’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Sara had never discussed her time on the Amazo in detail with Ava.

“Have you ever been pregnant before?”

Sara shook her head, “Nope.”

“Are you currently on any medications?”

“No.”

“Alright, for now, why don’t we base our assumptions off of your current medical history from the day you were a resurrected in November 2014. If it’s necessary though, we will defer to your whole medical history.”

“Sounds good.”

“Why don’t we get your blood pressure and start with a blood test,” Miranda said. She set down the tablet and walked over to the sink, washing her hand and pulling on a pair of gloves. “Can you put on Gideon’s medical bracelet, take off your jacket and hold out your arm?”

Sara did as she was told and put the medical bracelet on her wrist as Miranda pulled out the blood pressure monitor.

“What about your family history? Are there any history of birth defects or genetic diseases that I should be aware of?” Miranda asked, as she placed the blood pressure cuff around Sara’s arm.

“Other than alcoholism, one of my cousins had a cleft palate. It was fixed after they were born so I don't know much about it, ” Sara said as she watched Miranda.

“Okay, good to know,” Miranda said. ”It’s something we'll keep an eye on.”

“Is it genetic?” Sara asked, suddenly worried. She never thought about how it had occurred or that it could affect her baby.

“It can be, but there are a lot of factors that can cause those birth defects,” Miranda reassured her.

She finished measuring Sara’s blood pressure and removed the cuff.

“Gideon can you add that to Sara’s chart, blood pressure is 110/70.”

“Yes, Nurse Coburn.”

“What about you, Ava?” Miranda asked.

“What,” Ava asked, caught off guard.

“Do you know your genetic and medical history?”

Sara could see Ava blank at the question. What did they know? Sure, she had read the pamphlet of Ava’s genetic origin from the AVA Corporation, but that was mostly a bunch of marketing stuff. They had no idea what her true genetic makeup was. Ava looked around the room and pulled at the collar of her shirt.

“I.. I really don’t know,” Ava admitted. “Gideon, do you have a file for me?”

“I do have a medical file for all of the Avas, including you, beginning in November 2016.”

“My own little toddler,” Sara said affectionately.

“Speak for yourself, you’re not much older,” Ava said, crossing her arms.

“I am a full year older that counts for something,” Sara said, with a smile.

“But no genetic history?” Miranda asked, bringing them back to the conversation.

“No, Nurse Coburn.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” she said.

“Is that important?” Ava asked.

“Only if we find any genetic abnormalities in the upcoming months or if the pregnancy isn’t progressing as it should. We’ll see what the tests show today.” Miranda said.

“If I was gonna guess,” Sara said, taking her hand again, “I’d bet that you’re pretty healthy.”

Ava nodded, but didn't appear to be convinced.

Miranda walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a gown, and a few other pieces of equipment.

“If you two are ready we can continue with exams, but Sara you’ll need to get undressed.” She said handing her the gown. “We’ll do some blood work and a urinalysis, then we’ll discuss things further. At the end, we’ll do an ultrasound.”

“Okay,” Sara said, as she took the gown.

Miranda pulled the curtain around them, giving them some privacy as Sara changed. Ava seemed distracted as she helped Sara change. She looked away from her as she reached down to help Sara step out of her jeans. Sara knew how much all this would affect Ava. After she put on the gown she reached up and cupped Ava’s face with her hands, pulling her in for a quick kiss that she knew would help Ava relax and focus on the moment.

* * *

 

“Alright, Sara you can relax and take your feet out of the stirrups,” Miranda said as she finished Sara’s internal exam and stripped off her gloves.

Sara removed her feet from the stirrups as Gideon put them away and moved the chair into an upright position.

“Everything looks and feels fine,’ Miranda said with a gentle smile.

It was then that Ava relaxed, as Sara folded down her gown and took Ava’s hand.

“Gideon, do you have the results from the blood tests and urinalysis for me?”

“I do Nurse Coburn,”

“Could you please display them on the tablet.”

Sara patted Ava’s hand as Ava squeezed hers too tight. Ava looked down at their entwined hands, realizing how tight she was holding her and loosened her grip.

“I’m relieved that everything is going well,” Miranda said as she looked over Sara’s results. “You are clear of any infections or STDs, you're up to date on your chicken pox, rubella, and hepatitis vaccine, which is always good because you can’t receive these vaccines while you’re pregnant. Your hormone levels are where they should be and you’re Rh-negative, so I would like to test Ava to see if she’s positive or negative.”

“Remind me what that is again,” Sara asked.

“It's a blood protein on the surface of your red blood cells. If you have it you’re Rh-positive, or if not you're Rh-negative. Since you’re Rh-negative, there's a possibility that Ava could be Rh-positive, pass it on to the fetus, and you could develop antibodies. If you choose to get pregnant again the antibodies would attack any future children you choose to carry,” Miranda said.

Miranda was always meticulous with her words, she tried to explain everything to them in simple terms. She was always that way, with clear words and a gentle disposition. Sara was grateful to have someone she trusted to care for her and that Miranda was willing to care for her on the Waverider rather than at her own practice.  

“All right,” Ava said, taking off her suit jacket.

“If you’d like we could also get a genetic profile on you. I’m not too concerned about your history, but in case you would like to know.”

“I don’t know,” Ava said.

“Think about it, you can do the test with me or on your own with Gideon and then share the results with me later, or not do it at all,” Miranda said, leaving it at that.

Ava nodded and stepped aside to sit in the seat next to Sara’s for the Rh test. She put the medical cuff over her wrist and barely felt the pain as Gideon inserted the needle and drew her blood.

Ava was still considering her history or lack thereof. Sara was probably right, her designers would want her to be healthy with no possibility of her developing a genetic disease or having a history she could pass on. Not that she could procreate, or at least she thought she couldn’t. She had never gotten her period and was amazed at the reality before her.

She had come to terms with her creation and creators, moving forward in life, but she never thought she’d have to look back. It brought up her insecurities of being a clone and what that meant for their child. Gideon signaled that she was done with her test, so Ava removed the bracelet and returned to Sara’s side.

“So we’ve gone over your medical history and exams and after we get the results from Ava’s blood test we will do the ultrasound. In the meantime Sara, let’s discuss your health going forward. I’ll give you a packet of information, including a list of foods to stay away from and some prenatal vitamins that you will need to be taking daily,” Miranda said, then paused to be sure they were listening.

“So stay away from raw fish, meat, and eggs, and deli meats, soft cheeses, and unpasteurized milk or cheese products, as well as fish that is smoked or high in mercury. The list I’ll give you will be more specific. The reason I asked you to stay away from these foods isn’t that they are harmful, it’s just that there’s a higher risk of you contracting an infection. Stay away from certain pesticides and cleaners, cat feces, and avoid staying in a hot tub or sauna for more than 15 minutes, at least in your first trimester.”

“Why hot tubs and saunas?” Sara asked.

“They raise your core body temperature, and that can cause birth defects or a miscarriage,” Miranda explained. “My firm no’s are alcohol and smoking. Now I know this is a lot of information, which is why I’ll give you a packet, along with some other information.”

It certainly was a lot. Sara looked up at Ava who gave her a reassuring smile. Rules and homework Ava could do, and she was always eager to help Sara with things like this.

“Is there anything else we should be concerned about?” Ava asked. “Like time travel, miscarriage, diet, or exercise?”

“I don’t see why you can’t continue to time travel, so long as you are not too nauseous and up to date on your vaccines. However, please keep both myself and Gideon updated on where you go, so she will be able to do a risk assessment for you. I know you two both have a healthy enough diet so continue with that, and I don’t see why you shouldn’t continue to exercise in moderation so long as you're up for it,” Miranda said, stressing the last phase. “I would like to see you gain about 28 to 40 pounds, but I’m not too worried about that in your first trimester. For now, don’t actively try to lose any weight.”

“This is all pure muscles,” Sara said patting her abdomen.

“Don’t feel too bad when you start gaining weight, I know I did with Jonas, but it is necessary,” Miranda said. “As for a miscarriage, stick with what I’ve recommended for you. In reality, there are several factors that contribute to a miscarriage and there’s not much we can do to prevent it, especially if there is a fetal abnormality. We’ll see what the scans say today, but that can change.”

Ava nodded, suddenly somber as Gideon dinged with her blood results. “You are Rh-positive Director Sharpe.”

“What does that mean?” Ava asked.

“It means that we will check Sara for antibodies,” Miranda said, looking down at Sara’s test results. “You’re clean now, but when you are 28 weeks, you’ll get an Rh immune globulin injection and another after you deliver, if the baby is Rh-positive.”

Ava nodded and squeezed Sara’s hand. She thought about the genetic test, this was the first thing she had that affected Sara and the baby. What if there were other things that could affect them that she had no idea about?

“Do you have any more questions?” Miranda asked, then continued when Ava and Sara were silent. “It’s okay if you don’t, we’ll schedule an appointment for when you’re eight weeks and we can discuss things more then.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sara said.

“Okay,” Miranda said, as she put the tray of medical instruments away to be cleaned. “Just two more things, then you’re free to go. I’ll give you your shots, which will include a flu shot and a Tdap vaccination, then we’ll do an ultrasound. I always like to save it for last as it’s often the best thing about an otherwise boring appointment.”

Sara nodded and squeezed Ava’s hand. Nodding and hand holding seemed to be the only thing she could do right now. Sara never looked away as Miranda administered the shots.

“You’re all set,” Miranda said, disposing of the syringes. “Now, just slide back and put your feet up again. You’re not far enough along for an external ultrasound, which is why it’s transvaginal.”

Sara nodded along with everything as Miranda pulled out the ultrasound machine, preparing the wand with lube and a cover. Everything grew quiet and Gideon dimmed the lights as Ava pulled Sara’s hand to her lips.

“You’ll feel a bit of pressure, but let me know if you’re in pain or need more lube,” Miranda said, before she inserted the wand.

A few seconds later there was a picture on the screen. Ava wasn’t surprised when there wasn’t a perfect picture of the baby on the screen; she wasn’t that far along. Instead, there was a gray picture with a black circle in the middle.

“I can confirm that you are most certainly pregnant,” Miranda said. “With just one embryo.”

“There you can see the gestational sac along with the yolk sac across from the fetal pole,” Miranda said as she zoomed in on the black circle. “Do you want that picture?”

“Yeah,” Sara and Ava whispered, transfixed by the screen.

She pulled up a few things on the screen and took some measurements. “The measurements line up with your due date, they’re currently .13 inches long.”

* * *

 

Everything was over too quickly for Sara, the lights slowly returned to their normal brightness as the ultrasound machine had shut off, and Miranda removed the wand. She cleaned the machine as Sara’s chair turned into an upright position.

“Your scans are clear of any abnormalities, things are the correct position, and everything is progressing,” Miranda said, as she handed Sara a slide of photographs from the ultrasound. “Congratulations to you both.”

Sara could feel her cheeks ache from smiling, not that it made her stop. She couldn't contain the happiness that she felt in the moment. Not just at the thought of seeing her baby, but of having them. She couldn’t believe it. She was having a baby. She didn’t realize she was crying until Ava wiped away her tears. She looked up at her to see that Ava was emotional as well, and she could see the tears were collecting in her eyes, but had yet to spill over. Ava leaned down to kiss her, a soft peck that made Sara feel loved and supported.

“Thank you,” Ava said, turning to Miranda, finding the words where Sara could not.

“I think we’re all set here. You can get dressed, and Gideon, if you could send the file to my office, we will be all set for your next appointment,” Miranda said.

She pulled out her card from her purse. “This is my professional information, the address for the birth center I work at is on the front. If you had any problems or concerns feel free to call this number or my personal number. If you call Julia at the front desk and tell her you’re my patient, she will set you up with an appointment.”

“And when will that be?” Ava asked.

“Around the time your eight weeks, so after January 9th but before the 16th.”

“Thanks again,” Ava said, reaching out to shake Miranda’s hand.

“My pleasure, I’m always happy to help my friends bring a new little one into the world,” she said.

“Thank you,” Sara finally managed. Miranda smiled back at her and reached out to take Sara’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Take it easy and listen to your body. It knows what it’s doing.”

“Is that advice from a fellow mom or from my midwife?”

Miranda smiled, “let's just say a bit of both.”

* * *

 

Ava opened the portal into the space between her kitchen and the dining room. Sara quickly stepped through it into their home. They had discussed so many things with Miranda that Sara felt like her head was spinning from all the information. She was thankful for the packet she had given them, though there were still things that they had to worry about and plan for.

Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She realized how exhausted she was and decided to take a nap. She walked over to the couch, picked up her favorite blanket that was neatly folded in the basket under the end table and curled up on the couch. Ava set down her prenatal vitamins and followed her there. She picked up Sara’s feet and placed them on her lap.

“Tired?” Ava asked.

Sara hummed her reply.

“Can we discuss something?”

Sara sighed and Ava quickly added, “It's just one thing and then you can have your nap.”

“Fine,” Sara said, and rolled on to her back to look up at Ava.

“I just keep thinking about what Miranda said, about the risk of miscarriage and everything, so I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell anyone else for now,” Ava said.

Sara was a bit taken aback at her words. Naturally she had assumed she would tell her mom and a few of the others, especially since Nora knew. She was hoping they could rely on them.

“I don’t know,” Sara said. “I think it’d be good to tell some of the gang. I mean if I do miscarry, I’m not gonna hide it from them.”

“And I wouldn't ask you to, I just want to keep it between us for now,” Ava said, threading her fingers in between Sara’s.

Sara could see how nervous she was with this whole thing. She hadn’t considered that Ava wouldn't want to shout it from the rooftops like she wanted to.

“Okay,” Sara said. “How about we compromise? We'll keep it a secret, and only tell the few people who we think can help us, like my Mom, Kendra, and maybe Jax. Also, Nora knows so...”

Ava looked confused at Sara’s suggestion. “Why your Mom?”

“I just think she could really help us figure everything out, and chances are my pregnancy is gonna be like hers,” Sara said.

Sara could see that Ava wasn't on board. Ava had never been close to her parents, given the fact that they weren't real, and she never truly understood Sara and her mother’s relationship.

They had been really close when Sara was a kid and up into her teenage years. Her mom had always been there for her, even when she didn’t agree with the path as Sara was taking. Things had changed after the Gambit and Sara had a hard time reconnecting with her. However, since Sara started traveling with the Legends she had put more of an effort into her relationship with her mom. They had grown quite close again.

“Please, Ava,” Sara said. “You and I can't do this on our own we need her.”

“You're right,” Ava said.

“Can I get that in writing,” Sara joked.

Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You shouldn’t have to ask if you want to tell someone. I just wanted it to be something special between the two of us. I wanted to figure it out on my own, but a little bit of advice isn’t gonna kill me.”

“Ava Sharpe admitting that I was right and that she could use some advice. I never thought I’d see the day.” Sara said, and with a yawn she closed her eyes.

“Yeah well, we’re kind of in uncharted territory here. I mean technically I was never born, and who knows how that could affect the baby. I've never even been to the doctor before. I wonder if my immune system is different from everyone else? Do you think that would show up on a genetic test? Plus I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy, or babies, or any of this. I was thinking about going down to the bookstore and getting some pregnancy related books. What do you think?” Ava stopped her rambling and looked over at Sara, her face was relaxed and Ava could hear her even breaths.

“Sara?” Ava asked, just to make sure she was asleep.

When she got no reply Ava knew that she was out cold. She squeezed Sara’s hand and looked at how peaceful she was. She wondered how much longer this peace would last. She was so nervous about everything, especially since there wasn’t much that she could do. However, She did know that she had to do something, she couldn’t sit around and wallow in her thoughts, so she decided to do what she did best, research.

Ava carefully and quietly moved out from under Sara’s feet, placing them back on the couch and gently tucking Sara in. She scribbled on a sticky note and placed it on the coffee table in case Sara woke up before she got back from the bookstore. She put on her coat and grabbed her keys before turning back to look at the back of the couch. The room was so quiet that she could hear Sara’s soft even breaths. She decided to go back and gently walked over to Sara, leaning over the back of the couch and placing a kiss to her forehead, brushing away a few of Sara’s baby hairs.

“I’ll be back soon,” she whispered, kissing Sara’s head again.

She knew she shouldn’t be, but she was nervous about leaving Sara alone. However, her desire for knowledge outweighed her worry. She knew it was the only way to put her mind at ease, so she walked out the door and went to the bookstore.

* * *

 

The first thing Sara was aware of when she woke up was the sound of turning pages and Ava muttering under her breath. She peeked with one eye to find Ava still sitting at the end of the couch with her feet on her lap, reading. The book Ava was currently engrossed in was very thick, while a few others sat untouched on the coffee table. The paper bag next to them was from the bookstore up the street that Ava was a frequent visitor of.

“Hey,” Ava said quietly, catching Sara’s attention. “Did you have a good nap?”

Sara yawned and stretched her arms above her head and Ava chuckled.

“I'll take that as a yes,” she said, as Sara gave her a sleepy smile.

“What's all this?” Sara asked.

“I went to the bookstore and got a few things,” Ava said, showing her the cover of the book she was currently reading. _“What To Expect When You’re Expecting.”_ It’s been great so far, with some really good advice. I wasn’t completely sure what to get so I just kind of went with the generic ones that had good reviews. I figured we could get more later if we wanted to.”

Sara surveyed the books on the table. There were only three, two other pregnancy books and something else.

“Aw, you got a Dad book,” Sara said, picking it up. _“We’re Pregnant! The First Time Dad’s Pregnancy Handbook.”_

“Yeah, there wasn't really any alternatives, so I thought why not. I wanted to get this one queer pregnancy partner’s book, but they don't have it and I didn’t want to drive to The Queer Corner across town.”

“It looks pretty good,” Sara said, flipping through it. She went to the page on the fifth week of pregnancy and was surprised with the advice the little book had. She knew for certain it would be a great help to Ava. She closed the book and placed it in Ava’s hands over the one she was currently reading.

“You should read this one, Dad.” She teased, stealing the _What to Expect_ book Ava was reading and getting up from the couch.

“Sara!” Ava shouted, at her as she shuffled away, not amused with her suggestion.

“I gotta pee!” Sara shouted back as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

A few minutes later Sara returned, having taken a little bit longer as she had quickly gotten engrossed in the book. She could guess why it was the number one pregnancy book. It had a lot of information, but Sara wasn’t too wild about the question and answer format.

As soon as she sat down she could sense that Ava had something on her mind, so she moved to face her and Ava grabbed her hand.

“I want you to move in with me,” Ava announced. “I’m not asking you to give up your life on the Waverider or your job as Captain. I know how important it is to you. I just want a stable environment for you and the baby.”

Sara didn't let her face betray her thoughts as she looked away from Ava to glance around the house. Ava could see her mind working as she considered her offer. Sara had thought about where she wanted to raise her baby. She wanted to give them the childhood that she had. She also wanted to give her child a bit of adventure. She didn’t want to harm them or expose them to anything dangerous. However, the scene of family they had on the Waverider, she wanted that for her child.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Ava said, putting aside her feelings of uncertainty. “We can talk about it more later or...”

“I think…” Sara began. “I think it would be good to raise the baby here. We can convert your guest bedroom or the office into a nursery, but from the look on your face it's gonna be the guest bedroom.”

“No it should be the office, I don’t want to bring my work home with me. I want to set aside that time for you and the baby.”

Sara smiled at her words and absent mindedly placed her hand on her abdomen. On one hand, everything just felt so real. They were doing this, they were gonna be a family. On the other, Ava was right: they could miscarry and lose all of this.

Before she could tell Ava this, her phone rang. Sara pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. The title of Mom ran across the banner and Sara quickly answered.

“Hey Mom,” she said.

Ava perked up at this and leaned towards Sara.

“Hey, sweetie, how are you?” Dinah replied.

“I’m… doing okay,” Sara said, not sure what to tell her. She didn’t want to lie to her, but she also didn't want to spill her big news over the phone. “How are you?”

“Sara, what’s going on? I can hear it in your voice something's happened,” Dinah said, her voice laced with concern.

Sara sighed. She never could hide anything from her mother.

“Um, what are you doing for Christmas Mom?”

Sara waited patiently as Dinah hesitated over the phone. Deciding whether to continue to pursue her concerns for Sara or be led away to a new conversation.

“Well, Roger and I were just going to have a nice Christmas dinner and I was calling to get Ava's address for your presents, but I won't if you and Ava are coming over for your birthday and Christmas,” Dinah said.

Sara should have known her mom wouldn’t drop her concerns easily and having her there meant she could bug Sara in person. Not that she would have to if Sara told her once they got there.

Sara put her hand up to the receiver and whispered to Ava, “My mom wants to have us over on the 25th, I think it’d be good. We could tell her then.”

Ava drew her mouth down to one side in a form of a grimace. Clearly not thrilled with the idea of spending the holidays with Sara’s mom and her partner. Calling Roger her mom's boyfriend still felt weird in Sara’s mind.

Sara’s finger must not have been over the receiver as her mom quickly replied. “Not just the 25th, you two could come for a few days if you wanted.”

Sara watched as Ava thought it over in her head. Sara could see her go through a list of pros and cons as her facial expressions changed and she nodded her head from side to side.

“Can you give us a moment, Mom?” Sara asked and pulled her phone away from her ear. She made sure her finger was over the receiver.

“But what about us? I was hoping to get some special time with you,” Ava said, pouting and scooting forward until her knees touched Sara’s. She pulled Sara’s legs over her own and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist.

“It’s only the 19th. We could go from the 23rd to the 26th, I mean I know we have unofficial plans with the Legends and stuff, but we could always spend Christmas morning with my Mom and then have dinner with them later. I think we should go, I want to tell my mom in person,” Sara explained.

She couldn't help but be a little bit excited to tell her Mom about the baby and to spend Christmas with her, something they hadn’t done since Sara had left for college all those years ago.

Ava must be able to read her thoughts based off of the look on her face, because her features softened and she smiled back at Sara.

“Yeah, why not,” she said.

Sara leaned forward and gave Ava a quick peck before putting the phone back up to her ear.

“That sounds great Mom, we would love to stay with you for the holidays.”

“That’s great sweetie,” Dinah said. “I’ll make up the guest bedroom for you and I’ll get a honey ham for christmas dinner.”

“Thanks Mom, but the Legends and I were kind of planning on having Christmas dinner together.”

“Well, why don’t you invite them over here? We'll have a real Christmas party.”

“You don’t mind having them over?” Sara asked, bewildered as to why her mom would want to host all of her friends for Christmas.

“Of course not. We have spent the last few Christmas alone, but it would be nice to have a houseful of people again.”

“I’m sorry Mom, I should have come to visit more around the holidays,” Sara said, frowning and crawling into Ava’s lap.

“Don’t be sorry honey, you have your own life. I’m just happy that I can have you over this year,” Dinah said sincerely.

“I love you Mom and we’ll see you soon,” Sara said.

“I love you too, Sara. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?” She asked, leaving Sara room to talk if she wanted to.

“No, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Dinah said accepting Sara’s answer. “Bye, sweetie, call us when you get here.”

“We will. Bye Mom,” Sara said, hanging up, and placing her head on Ava's shoulder.

“Is everything alright,” Ava asked, rubbing Sara’s back.

“Yeah,” Sara said picking her head back up and kissing Ava again.

“You know,” Ava said, moving to kiss her way down Sara’s jaw. “Since we are on vacation, with the Legends and the Bureau having strict orders not to contact us, we could spend all day in bed.”

She punctuating that last words with kisses down Sara’s neck.

With Ava’s mouth at her pulse point, Sara seriously considered taking her up on her offer. Although, the nausea pain in her stomach and, despite her nap, the feeling of fatigue made her pull away.

“I would love to,” she said, looking down at their entwined hands and the little bit of skin between Ava’s waistband and her shirt. “But I just don’t feel up to it right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked. “Are you nauseous or tired or sore or… ”

“Yeah,” Sara replied. “All of the above.”

Ava kissed her forehead again and slowly pulled away from her. “Rip gave me some teas that should help with the nausea. Do you want me to make you some?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Sara said. “In the meantime, I’m gonna call the Legends and see how many of them want to go to my Mom’s for Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

 

December 23rd, 2019. Week Five

“Okay let's go over this one more time,” Ava said, as she stood in their bedroom.

Sara sat on the bed next to their suitcases and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was the second time that Ava had gone over their packing list, making sure that everything was in their suitcases, but Sara let her do it. Ava had been more nervous than Sara had ever seen over the past few days, constantly double checking and triple checking everything, and worrying about her and the baby.

“Socks, underwear, bras, do you need new ones?” Ava asked as she started to list off every item.

“Yes, yes, and,” Sara said, pausing to feel her chest, her breast were tender but not any bigger than usual. “Not yet.”

Ava continued to list off everything they could have needed for the trip, double checking that everything was in the suitcase. It was a long list and halfway through Sara shuffled back to lean against the pillows.

“Are you okay?” Ava asked, pausing.

“I’m fine Ava,” Sara said, for what felt like the millionth time. “Keep reading.”

Sara knew that Ava was only concerned about her throwing up unexpectedly, which had happened a few times the past few days. She was so worried and it was starting to affect Sara. She just hoped that Ava could learn to relax a little bit over the holidays and not be so incessantly worried throughout her entire pregnancy.

Ava finally finished listing off every single item on her list for a second time.

“Great,” Sara said, shutting the lids of their suitcases and hastily zipping them up. “Let’s get going!”

Sara slid off the bed and started to walk out of the room to grab her coat.

“Wait,” Ava said, using her no nonsense voice, halting Sara in her tracks.

Sara sighed and turned around, plastering an excited smile across her face in the hopes that Ava couldn’t tell she was frustrated with her. The smile, however, was true, Sara really was excited to spend the holidays with her mom.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Ava asked, walking up to her and wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist.

“Ava...” Sara whined.

“I won’t ask again, I promise, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to go because you said we would or because it’s the holidays,” Ava said, ducking her head down to Sara’s eye level.

Sara’s hands played with the zipper on Ava’s fleece vest, considering what Ava said. She got briefly off track, wondering if she could convince Ava to wear a knitted hat with little pom poms dangling from the sides, she’d look so cute.

“Sara,” Ava whispered, bringing her back.

A part of her wanted to do what Ava suggested, and just curl up in her lap and sleep the weekend away. She was so nauseous and tired, and all she wanted was to be comforted by Ava. Another part of her knew that the nausea and tiredness is just a part of pregnancy and she’ll have to get used to it if she wanted to do anything in the next few weeks. She does want to spend Christmas with her mom, to have that little bit of her childhood back.

“I really wanna do this Ava,” she whispered, finally looking up at her and placing her hands flat on Ava’s chest.

“Okay,” Ava agreed, pressing a kiss to Sara’s forehead, lingering there for a moment. “But please tell me if you’re not feeling well, and I’ll make up some excuse so you can go lay down. I don’t want you having to tough it out.”

“Okay,” Sara said, leaning up to give Ava a proper kiss, relishing in her warm lips. “Now let’s get going!”

Sara pulled away and bounded down the stairs as carefully as she could, pulling on her snow boots and coat. Ava followed more slowly down the stairs, carrying their suitcase. She followed Sara into the mudroom and got dressed as well, zipping up her thick blue coat with a matching hat and gloves. Sara put her hands on the handle of the suitcase and waited as Ava finished getting ready. Ava grabbed an extra blue, white and tan scarf from the hook. The scarf was hers, but she wrapped it around Sara’s neck. Ava tucked it right up against her chin.

For which Sara gave her an eye roll. “I doubt we’ll be outside for more than 5 minutes.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to get cold.”

Sara sighed, she was still unsure if she was comfortable with Ava’s attentive care. The worry was one thing, but the extra attention and care were another.

“I don’t see why we can’t just portal into the living room, my Mom already knows we’re time travelers.”

“If you want to tell her that you’re pregnant this afternoon, then I think we should keep the unexpected arrivals to a maximum of one.”

Sara placed a hand below the belt of her jeans and her eyes softened as she gazed down at her hand. Sara was surprised at how happy she felt, so full of joy and content.

“Unexpected arrival indeed,” Sara whispered.

Ava took a cautionary a step forward into Sara’s moment. Sara looked up at her and then reached out and grabbed Ava’s hand, placing it over her belly. At first, Ava felt ridiculous doing so, it’s not like she could feel the baby kicking or anything, but for Sara, placing her hand there made it all feel very real. Ava’s face lightened as soon as Sara wrapped an arm around her, leaning into her side, and placing her head on Ava's shoulder. They stood side by side and Sara placed a kiss on Ava’s cheek, then took a deep breath.

“Ready?” Ava asked, unwinding her arms around Sara to program her Time Courier.

“Yep.”

Ava opened the portal in her mudroom to reveal the steps leading up to Dinah’s townhouse in Central City. There was a fresh layer of snow on the bushes, but the steps had been freshly shoveled, with only a thin layer of mush on the surrounding pavement. Ava grabbed the bags and put her arm around Sara’s shoulders, as they walked together up the steps. Sara leaned forward and rang the doorbell as the portal closed behind them.

The door opened wide with a rush of warm air surrounded them, to reveal Dinah with all of her curls in a warm brown sweater. She didn’t wait for Sara to step forward in order to pull her in for a hug.

“Oh sweetie, I’ve missed you,” she said, while squeezing Sara.

“I missed you too Mom,” Sara said. They embraced for several minutes, as Dinah held her daughter.

“Oh, Dinah, bring them in. It’s far too cold out,” Roger said, as he appeared in the door frame, ushering them in.

They had only seen Roger a handful of times, as he often stayed in Central City when Dinah would make a trip to DC or to Star City to see them.

Dinah and Sara parted as they all clambered into the hallway, shaking off bits of snow that had collected on their hats and shoes. Roger said hello to Sara and Dinah pulled Ava in for a quick hug and hello.

“Hey Ava, it’s good to see you,” Roger said as he shook Ava’s hand.

“It’s good to see you too,” Ava said.

“I’ll take your bags up to the guest bedroom and then show you where it is later,” Roger said, already climbing up the stairs before either of them could protest.

“Did you to take a cab? I didn’t hear it pull up,” Dinah asked as she took Sara’s scarf and coat and hung them in the closet.

“Well, we just kinda jumped over here from the Waverider so, you know,” Sara fumbled, not wanting to lie to her mother.

Dinah accepted her lie without question as they walked into the living room. “Do either of you want any coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”

“That would be gre.. oph.” Ava began to say before Sara cut her off with her elbow. Sara shot her a look. Ava had agreed to cut back on coffee and adjust her diet alongside her.

“Actually Mom, I think we will both take some tea, do you have peppermint?” Sara said, as they all settled on the couch.

“That I do,” Dinah said, putting the kettle on.

“So, do you two want to do anything special while you’re here?” Roger asked, reappearing in the room and settling in his chair.

“Not really,” Sara said. “We were just hoping to spend some time with you two actually.”

Sara twisted her fingers into the blanket next to her, more nervous than she feels she should be. The words seem to be on the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill out at any moment. She slipped off her shoes and curled up next to Ava, who seemed to be as tense as she was. The simple movement helped her relax and she could feel Ava let out a breath and sit back into the couch.

“Oh, well we’re looking forward to it,” Dinah said, appearing with four mugs, two in each hand.

They all settle in with a bit of awkward silence as they sipped their drinks. In this moment, Sara realized that she’s been neglecting her relationship with her mom and wondered if she’d done the right thing by coming here for Christmas. She set her mug down on the coffee table and planted her feet on the floor, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

“There’s actually another reason we wanted to come here. Ava and I,” Sara said, looking back at her. “We’re going to be making some changes in the next eight months or so and… well… I… We want you to be involved.”

She couldn't seem to find the right words when a moment ago it was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to be careful about how she asked for her mom’s guidance. Sara looked back at Ava who gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand, sitting up again. She looked at her mom and saw the fear in her eyes.

“It’s not bad news, it’s good news actually,” Sara said, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, it felt so bright she could feel her cheeks begin to ache. It seemed that all she could do when she thought about them or talked about it was smile.

Dinah seems to relax, but a look of confusion crossed her face, “okay well...”

“I’m pregnant, we’re having a baby,” Sara said, her voice filled with excitement.

“You are?” Dinah asked in disbelief, but matching her daughter’s level of excitement.

Sara just nodded and squeezed Ava’s hand, she could feel Ava’s leg bounce with excitement.

“Oh Sweetie, that’s wonderful!” Dinah said, getting up and rushing over to Sara, pulling her in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

Sara let herself be embraced by her mother and be pulled into her warmth. She didn’t realize how nervous she had been for all of this until now when it was all over and her mother was rejoicing in their news. She squeezed her eyes shut and she could feel the tears formed in her eyes begin to fall down her cheeks.

“Well, congratulations,” Roger said from behind her, but she couldn't hear Ava’s excited reply.

When she pulled back she saw the both of them had gotten up and were embracing as well. Dinah pulled out a tissue box from thin air and wiped away her tears, which only made Sara sob harder. Sara tried to take a few deep breaths and collect herself. She felt Ava’s sit back down beside her and rub her back.

“Don’t try and fight it, darling. No one here is going to fault you for your tears,” Dinah said.

Sara nodded and accepted more tissues, she looked up to see tears in Dinah’s eyes as well and they both cried, surrounded by their family.

* * *

 

After the tears had all been dried up and the tissues thrown away, they were all back to where they started, seated in the living room.

“So how far along are you?” Dinah asked, with a bigger smile than Sara had seen in years across her face, which is only a testament to their separation.

“I’m not very far along, only five weeks.”

“So you’re still getting used to the hormone changes then.”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “I’m just a bit nauseous and tired all the time.”

Dinah nodded, “I remember what that was like and if you're anything like me, you might want to talk to your doctor if it gets too bad. I had it pretty bad with Laurel and then with you, I actually went on medication.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Sara said, with a yawn.

“Why don’t I go grab the journal I kept while I was pregnant with you,” Dinah said, getting up from the couch. “Ava, do you think that you could help me? It’s packed away in the attic and I don't want to get a chair.”

“Mom, she's only a few inches taller than me,” Sara said.

“Yes, but she's much more lanky then us and I'm sure her arms are longer.”

“It's okay I don't mind helping,” Ava said, getting up and following her.

Dinah led her up the stairs, pointing to the first room on the right. “There’s your room.”

Ava nodded as she continued to follow Dinah down the hall to the last door on the left. Dinah pushed open the door to reveal a storage room packed with several boxes. Dinah stepped in and went straight for the boxes in the back as Ava slowly followed her in.

The first few boxes seem to be just your average storage totes with labels like Christmas or spring, but the rest of the boxes had either Sara or Laurel’s name on them. Ava looked at a tote that was labeled as ‘Laurel’s apartment’ and another that was labeled ‘Sara’s dorm room’. Ava took a step forward to investigate, but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to intrude, and clasped her hands behind her back. She looked at Dinah and blushed when she realized that she had been caught.

“After Sara... disappeared… on the gambit,” Dinah said, trying to find the right words. “We had a company collect her things from her dorm, everything got put in boxes and we left them in Sara’s room. They stayed there, along with Sara’s other things completely untouched, waiting for her to come home. That is until Quentin and I divorced a year later and we couldn't pay the mortgage. Then I packed all of her things up and put them in here, and when Laurel died I did the same thing.”

“I should make her go through it all since she’s here,” Dinah said, as she looked around at the towers of boxes that touch the ceiling. “You must think I’m crazy, having all of Laurel and Sara things in here.”

“No,” Ava said, earnestly. She wished that she had boxes of childhood things tucked away, if only for sentiment.

Dinah shook her head and pointed to the box she wanted. Ava stepped up and was able to easily get it down. Dinah busied herself with the box of Sara’s baby things and pulled out the journal that she was looking for.

“Here it is,” she said, before putting the top back on the tote.

* * *

 

They walked back down the stairs into an unusually quiet living room. The tv was on, but Ava saw Roger with his head back against the chair snoring away. She walked around the couch to see that Sara had curled up on the cushions and was fast asleep as well.

Dinah handed her a blanket after she placed one over Roger and Ava spread it over Sara. Tucking her in and placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Why don’t we let them get some rest,” Dinah whispered.

She led Ava down the hall into her office. The walls were lined with books that were older than she was, which wasn’t very long considering everything. Ava ran her fingers along the worn backs.

“Sara tells me that you’re a time traveler as well,” Dinah said, catching Ava’s attention.

“Yes,” Ava said, turning back to her. “But I mostly just supervise everybody else these days.”

“Well, I suppose you must have some adventures?”

Ava smiled as they settled down in two matching armchairs. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Have you ever been to Ancient Greece?” Dinah’s eyes lit up in the same way that Sara’s did when she talked about something she was passionate about. The two fell into an easy conversation.

* * *

 

December 24th, 2019. Week Five.

Christmas Eve seemed to pass them in a flash. They went ice skating, only to have Ava fail miserably while Sara skated circles around her, but they both enjoyed getting to know Dinah and Roger better. Sara was right about Dinah being able to help them out. She offered them tips and tricks on how to navigate things and ease their fears of impending parenthood.

The Legends had agreed to Christmas morning at Dinah's, if only because John, Nate, Mona, and Nora were the only ones who celebrated it, and they didn't care if they waited. Then, they would celebrate the fourth night of Hanukkah, with everyone at Star Labs that night, meaning that Sara’s birthday surprise was coming along as planned.

Before they knew it, dinner was put away and their favorite Christmas movie, Home Alone, had ended. Sara and Ava had gone up to bed, pretending to be tired, in order to wrap presents.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get these done sooner,” Ava said, as she sat crisscross on the floor wrapping Zari’s last present.

“Well we’ve have had a lot to deal with in the past few days,” Sara said, turning in her chair at the desk.

“I know I just feel bad doing this last minute.”

Ava carefully folded the paper and taped it shut as Sara licked the envelope. It was now well past their usual bedtime and Ava could feel the sleepiness surround her. She glanced out the window to see fresh snow softly falling, illuminated by the streetlamps and porch lights. The Christmas light on the houses and the trees in the window made her smile, feeling soft or perhaps just tired.

“Well we’re almost done, and no one will be any wiser,” Sara said, handing her the card and yawning.

Ava tucked the card under the bow of Zari’s present, then collected them in her arms. “Do you want to help me bring them down?”

She turned around to see that Sara had already gotten in bed. Looking sheepishly up at her, Sara slipped down deeper into the mound of blankets.

“I’ll wait up for you,” Sara said, with only her head peeking out.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ava whispered, as she opened the door and snuck out.

The red, green, and white lights from the Christmas tree were softly aglow in the living room, making it easier for Ava to sneak around. She carefully placed the first batch of presents under the tree before going back for the rest. It seems she wasn’t the only one playing Santa, as she saw several new gifts from Dinah and Roger.

Ava took one last look at the tree as she stopped in the doorway to the hall. The scene before her reminded her of a red Christmas card, with the tree and decorations all and in perfect place, gleaming in the mellow Christmas lights. It was in that moment that everything seemed magical and wonderful. Ava let herself be filled with excitement as she smiled and let out a squeal, wiggling with true joy, as she bounded up the stairs.

True to her words Sara was awake, for the most part, and waiting for her. She never opened her eyes as she pulled up the covers, inviting Ava in and wrapped her arm around her, then tucked herself against Ava’s body. Ava brushed the hair away from Sara’s face and leaned in to kiss her.

“Merry Christmas Ava,” Sara whispered to her, almost asleep.

“And happy birthday,” Ava said, imitating Frosty the Snowman, earning a laugh from Sara.

She leaned in to kiss her again before pulling away and settling down. Sara fell asleep within minutes, something she seemed to have no problem doing these days. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, snoring softly next to her. Ava’s excitement and anxiety about the next day’s party kept her up longer than usual. She looked over at Sara and rolled onto her side to face her. She wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her close.

Words couldn't contain the love that Ava had for her. Sometimes it felt like she might burst from all the love she had inside. All she could do was tell Sara that she loved her and watch the smile bloom across her face. Though, Ava still worried about whether she would be enough.

Ava sighed and pushed the thought away. Tomorrow she could try and be enough, she could be herself and know that Sara loved her. Right now, all she could do was sleep.

* * *

 

December  25th, 2019. Week Five.

Ava’s internal clock woke her up, precisely seven hours after she had finally fallen asleep. She was sure that it was part of her being a clone, but she liked to think that it was because of her diligent training and natural disposition. She looked over at the clock to see if it was still considered early, if only by Sara, despite her late night.

Sara had rolled on top of her in the night and was snoring away on her chest. She folded her arms around Sara. Then, as quiet and slow as possible, she gently rolled Sara onto her back. Ava slowly crept out of bed, taking her phone with her as she tiptoed to the door. She froze as she heard Sara roll over and let out a sigh. Ava turned around and thankfully Sara remained asleep. She opened the door and slipped out, carefully closing it.

Ava opened her phone and sent the Legends a text, as she walked down the hall. She opened the door to the storage room, where Dinah had helped her stash Sara’s birthday presents and decorations, pulling out the bags and hauling them downstairs.

Just as she put them down on the table, the portal opened and all the Legends tumbled out in their pajamas. Just as Ava had requested.

“Hey, quit shoving me,” Zari said, as she fumbled in behind Mick and Charlie.

“No one is touching you,” Charlie replied, turning to look back at her.

“Where am I supposed to put this?” Ray asked, carrying a mound of presents that were taller than he was, as Nora led him through the portal.

“Someone is clearly pushing me,” Zari said, turning around and pushing Gary, who was behind her.

“It's not me,” he said, holding up his hands as Behrad laughed beside him.

“Wow, they really went all out with the decorations,” Mona said as she looked around.

“Yeah, this is a nice, eh Pretty?” Mick said, looking around as well and elbowing Nate.

“Quiet!” Ava whispered, in what Sara called her librarian's voice. Ava’s shushing immediately caused everyone to grow silent and listen to her. “We need to keep it down if we don’t want Sara to wake up.”

As if to spite her, she heard footsteps from upstairs as the house creaked around them. Ava rushed to intercept her at the stairs only to see Dinah and Roger making their way down.

“Is everybody here?” Roger asked as he tightened his robe.

“Not yet,” Ava said.

“Good,” Dinah said. “I just checked on Sara and she’s still asleep. I also got out the old baby monitor. I figured it would come in handy.”

Ava breathed a sigh of relief. Dinah handed Ava the receiver and she turned it on. All she could hear was a little bit of static over the line, but if she listened closely she could hear Sara snoring.

“That’s great, thank you, Dinah.”

Once everyone had settled in the main room, Ava gave her orders.

“Roger, Nate,” she said, pointing at them. “You two are on breakfast duty. Here a list of Sara’s favorites,” She began, handing them the note. “Ray and Zari, you two go pick up the Jacksons, Sin, Dinah; Laurel and Drake, and Kendra. I don’t think Sara will sleep from more than an hour so I need you back here before then.”

“I thought more people than that were coming,” Ray said, as Ava handed him her Time Courier.

“The Queens, the Steins, and everyone else will be at Star Labs tonight for Hanukkah. This is just for Sara.”

“Got it,” Zari said. She opened a portal from her Time Courier and disappeared.

“Okay, everyone else is on decorating. Did you guys get the yellow birthday decorations I asked for?”

“Everything is right here,” Charlie patting the box she had carried in.

“Good. Now all of the Christmas stuff goes down and the birthday stuff goes up.” Ava said, pointing to the decor.

“All right, let’s get to work,” Nora said, as she pulled on Ray’s shrink glove.

In less than no time, the house started to look less and less like Christmas morning and more like a birthday party. Charlie and Mick put up the yellow streamer, while the rest of the Christmas decorations were shrunk and placed in a box to be put back up later. Kendra, Karen, and Jax chipped in when they arrived. Just as Ava was steaming the milk for Sara’s coffee, she saw the lights on the monitor lit up.

“What the? Is this a baby monitor?” She heard Sara say.

“Quick everybody, she’s up,” Ava said, grabbing a mug and finishing the latte.

“We’re not ready yet,” Charlie said. “Zari’s not back with the other Dinah’s.”

“And the quiche is still in the oven,” Kendra said, next to her, having jumped in the kitchen to help when she arrived.

“I’ll stall her,” Ava said, as she grabbed the finished coffee and ran upstairs as quickly as she could with a full mug.

“I'll come get you when everything is ready,” Dinah yelled, after her.

Everybody quieted down as she left the room. Nate finished putting the pancakes on a plate, and Jax finished putting candles in the birthday cake.

Thankfully, Sara wasn’t in the hall and Ava opened the door to their bedroom to find Sara tugging on her favorite pair of sweatpants.

“Hey, baby,” Ava said, holding out the mug to her.

“What is all this?” Sara said, holding up the baby monitor in her hand.

“Nothing, just maybe a little birthday surprise,” Ava said, sheepishly.

Sara raised a single eyebrow and Ava walked over to sit on the bed gesturing for Sara to join her.

“I remember you telling me about how you used to celebrate your birthday in the morning before having a Christmas dinner.”

“So you did what exactly?”

“I invited the Legends and a few other people over and they’re downstairs with birthday presents and breakfast for you,” Ava admitted, with a shrug and a smile.

When she looked back at her, Sara had gone soft, smiling as she came to sit down next to her and took the mug Ava was holding.

“So I’m guessing that not everything is ready yet,” she asked as Ava put an arm around her shoulders.

“Not yet,” Ava said. “So why don’t you and I just sit back and say good morning.”

Sara sat the coffee on the nightstand. She leaned over to straddle Ava’s lap and gave her a kiss. It was clear Sara was still sleepy and her lips reflected that.

“Good morning,” she whispered, against Ava's skin.

“Good morning,” Ava said, kissing Sara again.

“And to you too,” she said, placing her hand on Sara’s abdomen.

“It still doesn’t feel real,” Sara admitted.

“I know,” Ava replied. “I think it just needs time. It will probably feel more real when you start showing.”

Sara smiled at her and placed her hand over Ava’s, then kissed her again, deeply this time, asking for something else. Sara slipped her hands under Ava’s shirt, as Ava pulled her in. A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Come in,” Sara said, rolling off her lap, despite Ava’s quiet protest.

“Hey, you two,” Dinah said, peeking her head in. “We’re all set.”

Sara nodded, untangling herself from Ava and getting up carefully.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Dinah said, as she pulled Sara in for a hug.

“Thanks, Mom,” Sara said, holding her tight.

At the top of the stairs Ava and Dinah each took one of Sara’s arms and Ava put her other arm around Sara’s waist.

“Close your eyes,” Ava said.

Sara gave her an unsure look, but closed her eyes as they led her down the stairs. Everyone was crowded around the bottom step with the lights dimmed low. They all sported excited smiles as they eagerly waited for Sara.

They stopped on the last step, which gave a good vantage point over everyone, and Ava leaned in and whispered in Sara’s ear. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Sara opened them and was shocked and surprised to see her friends and family surrounding her. The downstairs area had been transformed from a Christmas wonderland into a proper birthday party scene, with not a single Christmas decoration in sight, pale yellow and white streamers and paper lanterns hung from the ceiling.

“Happy birthday.” Everyone yelled.

Jax and Kendra were standing in front of her, holding up a birthday cake in the shape of the number four, for the years she had been alive since her resurrection, but with 32 birthday candles. Sara laughed at the cake and leaned forward to get a better view of it.

Ava watched with eager anticipation, studying Sara’s face to make sure that she was happy with her surprise. Despite her love for a good party, Sara was not too eager to be surprised, so Ava almost never planned them, except for on the rare occasion when she really wanted to do something special. Ava started to sing the happy birthday song and soon everyone joined in. Sara stared in astonishment and leaned into Ava, who held her tighter.

“Go on, blow them out,” Sin said, as the song ended and the cake was held up to her.

“And don’t forget to make a wish!” Mona said, standing up on her tippy toes in order to see.

Sara smiled and leaned forward, blowing out all the candles as everyone cheered.

Kendra was the first person to pull Sara in for a hug, holding her for several minutes before Sin demanded a turn. Sara then happily greeted Karen and Jax, scooping up Martina for a quick kiss. Although Dinah Laurel wasn’t her sister, they had grown close the summer after Quentin died, and Sara was happy to see her and her girlfriend, Dinah Drake. After Sara had said hello to everyone, Ava steered her towards the breakfast that was set out on the kitchen island as everyone formed a line behind them.

“Where’d the cake go,” Sara asked, twisting around to see.

“You can eat it after breakfast,” Ava insisted.

* * *

 

Roger, Kendra, and Nate’s breakfast was a huge hit. For a moment Sara thought that they would never eat the amount of food that the three had prepared, until she saw Mick and Zari going back for a third serving.

Dinah sr. carefully eyed Zari as she shoved a whole waffle into her mouth.

“Zari, why don’t cut it in half. It’ll last longer,” Behrad suggested.

“Nah I’m gowood,” she mumbled with a mouthful, as she tried to shove in another piece with butter and syrup dripping down her mouth.

“For heaven sakes Zari,” Sara said. “Take smaller bites.”

Zari just shrugged and continued to shove food into her mouth as if it’s the first meal she’d eaten in weeks, causing Charlie, who was sitting next to her, to laugh. Sara shook her head and set her plate on the table next to her.

“Present time!” Mona announced, giving a little shake to her gift before placing it in Sara’s lap.

Sara tore off the paper to reveal a small stack of books, all of them were different genres and sizes. Some of them were romantic novels, other historical fiction, and crime dramas. Sara pulled the one from the bottom of the stack and placed it on top. It’s a deep purple book with an outline of a crown in a broken mirror.

“Rejected Princesses,” Sara said, with skepticism as she flipped open the book.

“It’s the stories of badass women throughout history, some of them are my true heroines,” Mona explained.

Sara takes her time to glance over several entries. “Wow, this is great Mona, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Mona beams as Sara reaches over to hug her.

“Oh me next,” Ray said placing his onto the coffee table.

Everyone else pulled out their gifts and shoved them into Sara’s face, insisting that she had to open their gift next.

“Okay stop,” Ava yelled, putting up her hands. “Make a line!”

“Nope,” Sara said, interrupting her efforts. “Birthday girl gets to choose.”

Sara reaches out for Kendra’s present and her best friend happily gave it over. She pulled the tissues from the bag and pulls out the knife set. Sara took ahold of one of the sleek black handles, pulling out the knife and admiring the blade.

“You’re always complaining that the ones on the Waverider and at Ava’s are dull, boring, and I quote, ‘couldn't kill a squirrel,’ so thought I’d get you some that could.”

Sara twirls the knife around in her hand before grabbing the tissue paper to test it out. She easily cuts the paper into strips, then squares. With each stroke of the knife, Sara‘s eyes lit up with glee.

Sara finally put the knife back into the block and reached over to hug Kendra, “Thank you.”

“Mine next,” Rory insisted, setting his heavy box into her lap.

He hadn’t bothered to wrap it, but the box had “Captain’s” burned onto the wood. Sara undid the latches and opened the top to reveal three bottles of whiskey, from Sara’s favorite brand. Sara picked one up and inspected it, checking the label and realizing how old it was.

“Damn,” Sara said, unsure of how to accept it, no matter how much she wanted to. “Thanks Mick.”

“We will have to save those for later,” Ava said.

“You're not getting any,” Sara joked with a smirk and winked at her. “Relax, I’ll save those for a special occasion.”

Sara put it back in the case before handing it to Dinah sr. who took it away and the whole thing was laughed off, much to Sara’s relief.

Most of the gifts Sara got were practical, but funny. Ray got her an amazing survival kit, where as Sin got her a ball of nothing and a book that said, ‘punched today in the face.’

Sara looked up as the grandfather clock chimed noon. Her birthday cake was a third of what it used to be. Her presents had been opened and tissue paper was strewn around the floor. It was time for everyone else to enjoy Christmas.

They quickly replaced the Christmas decorations up around her birthday decor. Once the tree was back up and the presents placed underneath it again, the Legends passed around their gifts. Apparently, not celebrating said holiday meant nothing when it came to presents.

* * *

 

“Hey Mom,” Sara said, coming around to sit next to her in her office, while everyone else was busy with their new toys.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Dinah replied setting her book down, sensing that Sara wanted to talk.

Sara hesitated, unsure of what exactly she wanted to know. She felt a little lost herself, entering out into this new territory of starting a family, and felt like someone had taken a pair of scissors to the strings of her future.

“What was it like when you found out you were having Laurel? I mean, I know she was planned, but it must have been an adjustment.”

“It was, I’m sure you know how it is, but the truth is that Laurel wasn’t planned, she was a complete surprise. You were somewhat planned, but Laurel,” Dinah shook her head.

“What?” Sara said, not quite believing it. “But you never said…”

“We never wanted you two to believe you weren’t wanted,” Dinah said. “Or that Laurel had ruined our plans.”

Sara nodded, understanding her parents intentions and waited for her to continue. Dinah took a deep breath, as she seemed to be collecting her thoughts before she continued.

“When I found out that I was pregnant with your sister, Quentin and I were not at all ready. We were living in a one bedroom apartment in the glades. Quentin had just graduated from the police academy and I was a year into my master's program, I had a job but it wasn't enough and Quentin was still looking for a precinct to hire him. Honestly, we didn’t know how we were going to support a baby.”

“But you did,” Sara said.

“Yes, but it took a lot of luck and some good planning.” Dinah said, and then she smiled. “I’ll never forget the look on your father’s face when I told him. Having you girls made him the happiest man alive.”

Sara teared up at the thought of her father, and how happy he would be to know she was pregnant. He always talked about what he would do if he had grandkids. How he would retire and spoil them rotten.

“It was decided that I would finish my master’s, as I could do that before Laurel was born. Quentin was able to get hired at the local precinct which was a decent paying job. When the time came, we felt right about bringing Laurel into the world. It wasn’t easy though, he ended up on the night shift and I was gone most of the day so Laurel was in daycare a lot.” Dinah said.

Sara listened to her mother. She had never known how hard it was for them. All she and Laurel had ever known was a happy, stable childhood. Her parents were not always around, as they worked long hours, leaving them at daycare or with a sitter and later on their own, but they had everything they could have ever needed or wanted. She never thought that there was a time in their lives when that had been different.

“I had to quit my job as a research assistant because I couldn’t balance a job with being a mother and continuing with my doctorate. Things were tough for a few years. Quentin worked a lot and we didn’t see each other, and when we did we had Laurel to take care of, but we were happy. Then halfway through my doctorate program, I found out that we were having you. It wasn’t until you were about two that things finally settled down. I was able to get a job as an assistant professor, Quentin finally got on the day shift, and life got better from there.”

“I thought your parents left you some money when they died?” Sara asked. She had always assumed that that was how her parents had been able to support themselves throughout her mom’s studies until she got hired at the university.

“They did, but Quentin and I agreed that it would go towards my degrees. We thought it was the best chance for me to get a good job, one where we could support a family comfortably.”

“I never knew that,” Sara said, astonished.

“I suppose I could have told you, I probably should have, but I’m telling you now,” Dinah said with a soft smile and Sara realized she was protecting her by keeping this from her and Laurel until now.

“Thank you, Mom,” Sara said, pulling her in for a hug. “I think I needed that.”

“Are you worried about what it’s going to be like when the baby comes?” Dinah asked, pulling away from her but still remaining close to Sara. She sat right next to her and held her hand.

“Kinda, I’m just not sure what to do about anything, parenting or otherwise. I don’t even know what kind of crib to buy, let alone how much time I want to take off when the baby comes.”

“You don’t have to make any decisions right now, you can worry about them as they come. Even if you wait until you have that baby in your arms. I’ll go out and get whatever crib, bassinet, or Moses basket you want.” Dinah said, with a laugh they shared. “But whatever decision you make, don’t spend your life regretting it.”

“Do you regret going back to school right away after you had Laurel and me?” Sara asked.

“I do wish that I had spent more time with the both of you, I think you especially needed it. You had a pretty hard case of separation anxiety. Every time Quentin or I dropped you off at daycare you bawled. It broke our hearts every day.”

“Really? I cried every day?” Sara asked. “I mean I remember hating it, but I don’t remember that.”

“Almost every day,” Dinah said, as she looked away, caught in the memory. “I would sometimes stick around and watch from the window. You usually calmed down pretty quickly, as it was just the initial separation that was hard. We hired a babysitter once you were in school and you did better with her.”

Sara thought about what her mom had said, and she wondered if her disposition would carry over to her baby. She wanted to stay with them for a while, but she loved her work and so did Ava. If the baby was like her Sara knew it would be hard to put them in daycare. However, if they were like Ava maybe they would enjoy the independence and socialization. It was something she thought about a lot, whether the baby would be like her or Ava. She guessed about what a childhood would have been like for Ava, based on her personality.

“There you are,” Kendra said, coming into the room. “We’ve got to get ready for the Hanukkah party. Please tell me you're going.”

“I don’t know,” Sara said, despite the fact that she let Kendra drag her out of her seat.

“It’ll be fun. I promise,” Kendra insisted. “And if not I will personally take you home after they light the menorah.”

Sara thought about it for a moment. “Okay fine, but you have to promise to stick with me.”

“That'll be easy,” Kendra said, as she linked her arm with Sara’s.

“You girls have a good time,” her mom called to them as they walked out of the room.

Sara felt bad that she had left her mom in the middle of their conversation as Kendra lead Sara into the hall and up the stairs. Before they reached the top, Roger waved them down.

“Hey, Sara, mind if I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure,” Sara said walking back downstairs, not sure what to expect. She placed her hands on the banister and shuffled from one foot to the other. She didn’t actually know Roger that well. He was just her mom’s boyfriend, whom she occasionally saw when they got together. They had never gotten the chance to get to know each other.

“I know you’re heading out to your Hanukkah celebration, so I won’t keep you long.”

“I want to let you know that I’m here for you,” he said, placing his hands over hers and giving them a squeeze. “If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I want you to call and I’ll help you. Whether it’s something little like coming up to help you two with the nursery or something bigger like staying with you while Ava’s away on business. If there’s something on your mind that is worrying you, give me a call and I’ll try and help.”

Sara wasn’t sure what to say. She never expected him to reach out like this.

“Thank you,” she said genuinely, realizing in that moment that she should make an effort to get to know him.

“Your mom and I,” he added, “want to be a part of your new life.”

Sara smiled and stepped around the banister, pulling him in for a hug.

“Thank you,” she said again.

“Don’t mention it,” he said once they parted. “That’s what family’s for.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” Kendra greeted her once Sara had slipped into the room. “What do you think? The red one or the black one?”

She pointed to two similar dresses laid out on the bed. Both were more casual with a similar style. Kendra stood over them, her hands on her hips, dressed only in her underwear and bra, as Sara tore off her own shirt and pants. They were used to seeing each other in states of undress, as they often changed together in the fabrication room when Kendra lived on the Waverider.

“Red always looks nice on you,” Sara said, as she sat on the bed. She noticed the stretch marks across Kendra’s belly from when she had been pregnant with Hector; Sara wondered how her body would change as her pregnancy progressed.

Kendra picked up the red dress and put it on, tying it closed around the front. “Is everything okay with you? you seen off.”

Kendra set her sights on her and Sara knew that she wouldn’t be able to brush her off. “I’m pregnant, six weeks tomorrow.”

Kendra’s face changed in an instant from concern to excitement as she sat down next to Sara and pulled her in for a hug. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you, and Ava too!”

“Thanks,” Sara said, hugging her back with just as much force. “It’s just very new and unexpected.”

“Unexpected how?” Kendra asked.

“Well, there was this toy we got...” Sara said, as she explained her babies miraculous conception.

After she had finished Kendra just nodded and said, “I can’t believe you got pregnant the first time you had sex with that thing.”

“According to Gideon, I have the fertility of a rabbit and it wasn’t the first time.”

Kendra laughed and then immediately put her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles. “I’m sorry honey, but that’s hilarious.”

Sara laughed too. “Yeah, I laughed too when they told me that. Needless to say, that toy is going back in the box and being shoved to the back of my closet for the foreseeable future.”

Kendra put down her hand and laughed with Sara joining in. They giggled on the bed for several minutes, as Sara leaned in and Kendra hugged her. Unlike telling her Mom, telling Kendra felt different. They had been best friends for the last four years, although they had drifted apart after Kendra left the Waverider, they had both made an effort to get back together a few years ago, talking and texting regularly. Sara had been there to support Kendra when she gave birth to Hector and she knew that Kendra would be there for her as well.

“So have you been to an OB yet?” Kendra asked.

“Yeah, we met with Miranda a couple days ago and she’s agreed to work with us. I think it will be really good,” Sara said.

“Miranda is very good.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that she delivered Hector.”

“She was straight forward and calm, then tough and strict when I needed her to be,” Kendra said, getting up and going over to the closet where Sara had stored her clothes. “Here, wear this.”

Kendra pulled out one of Sara’s more comfortable dresses, a navy blue t-shirt dress with long sleeves. Sara easily pulled it on and went over to her dresser to grab a couple of longer necklaces.

“How was your nausea?” Sara asked, turning around with a pair of earrings for Kendra. “I’ve just had a little, but I read it’s supposed to get worse.”

“Well...”

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday!” Felicity said, enveloping Sara in a warm hug. She was the first person to greet her when they arrived at Star Labs.

“Thank you, Felicity, Happy Hanukkah!” Sara said, hugging her back.

“Hey stranger,” Oliver said, once Felicity let her go.

“Hey you,” Sara said, leaning over to hug him too.

In the corner of her eye, Sara saw Felicity greet Kendra and Ava before Oliver pulled back to greet them as well. They were just in time to gather around the table as Barry and Felicity lead the ceremony, reciting the blessing in Hebrew and lighting the Menorah.

Afterwards, they brought out the food and drink and everyone lost their chocolate to Ray, the dreidel champion. She and Ava spoke with Felicity and Oliver for a little while before they went to talk to Jax and Lily. It seemed that everybody from the multiverse had been invited as Sara waved at Alex and Kara, who were with their group of friends across the room. Sara let Kendra lead her around the party before they settled on one of the couches, sparking up a conversation with Barry and Iris.

Sara placed her hand on Ava’s knee as it bounced next to her. Ava usually loved parties, taking the opportunity to talk to everyone and show off a little. However, it seemed that Ava’s worries prevented her from enjoying herself, or leaving Sara’s side.

“Ava, you don’t have to stay with me the whole time,” Sara said, leaning over to whisper to her. “Why don’t you go find Nora?”

“No, I’m fine,” Ava said, brushing her off. So Sara tried a more direct approach.

“Ava, I think I saw Nora sneaking off. Why don’t you go check on her?” Sara asked, offering Ava an out. She knew Nora hated parties and would probably seclude herself in a quiet corner.

“No, I’m sure Ray’s keeping an eye on her,” Ava said, placing her hand over Sara’s and giving it a squeeze.

“Our Nora or your Nora?” Iris asked. Barry and she looked around, and Sara remembered that their daughter was named Nora as well.

“Nora Darhk.”

“Oh good,” Barry said, with a sigh of relief. “She just started crawling and we keep wondering when her super speed is going to appear.”

“Didn’t you guys say she wouldn’t get her powers until she reached puberty?” Kendra asked.

“Yes, but there’s always the possibility that they could develop early,” Iris explained.

“I remember when Hector sprouted his wings,” Kendra nodded, as they started talking about their super powered children.

“Sara, is something wrong? Are you mad at me?” Ava asked, whispering and leaning towards her.

“It’s just that you’re... hovering,” Sara said, not meeting her eyes. “I know you don’t mean to, but you are.”

“I just worry about you and…” Ava trailed off, looked down and Sara’s middle.

“Ava,” Sara whispered. “Go find Nora. I’m fine, the baby’s fine, and I’ve got Kendra. She knows and she’ll keep me company. Not that I can’t look out for myself.”

“Okay,” Ava said. “But do you need anything before I go?”

“You're sweet to worry,” and despite the affectionate look she sent Ava she continued, “but I swear to god if you keep hovering…”

“Okay, okay,” Ava nodded getting the picture. She got up and pressed out her dress shirt, looking back at Sara before she walked away.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard for her to find Nora. She was tucked away on the roof with a blanket and a warm cup of tea, looking up at the stars.

“Mind if I join you?” Ava asked.

“Not at all,” Nora said, adjusting the blanket so that Ava could sit down next to her.

“Where’s Ray?” Ava asked.

“He’s downstairs talking to Cisco and Felicity about some science experiment or something computer related. Sara?”

“Same, but with Kendra, Barry, and Iris and I’m pretty sure they’re not talking nerd,” Ava said, earning a snort form Nora. “She shooed me away. Apparently, I’ve been a little overprotective the past few days.”

Nora laughed. “I can’t imagine why.”

“It’s just that with the baby, Sara’s the one doing all the hard work. I feel like there’s nothing for me to do except watch over her and make sure she’s okay.”

“Sara’s a big girl Aves,” Nora said, elbowing her. “She can take care of herself.”

“I know,” Ava said.“But she shouldn't have to, not while I’m here. I read in all those pregnancy books that Sara is supposed to get more nauseous and tired starting next week and I know she won't be up to doing a lot. I’ll have to step up and take care of things.”

“And that’s good that you're doing that,” Nora said. “But nobody likes to be smothered, even you.”

“You’re right. This time,” she added, catching Nora’s smug look. She had been hovering, she and Sara had been together for the entire week. She should give her some space and some time alone with her friends. “So how was your vacation with Ray?”

Nora smiled and her eyes filled with love. “It was great. Ray and I went to a lodge up in Canada. Ray’s never been skiing and I haven’t gone since I was a kid, but to be honest we didn’t get out all that much.”

“Oh really?” Ava teased, causing Nora to laugh.

“Not like that, we just watched a bunch of movies and hung out for the week. It was nice to spend some time alone, just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Ava agreed.

They both fell silent as they sipped their drinks and stared up at the sky. Nora must have been using her magic because it didn’t feel nearly as cold around them as it should have been. Then, the door burst open behind them and they both whipped around to see who had found their hiding spot.

“There you are,” Mona said, carrying a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses. “I’ve been looking all over for you two. The first night I get to see you after you get back from your vacations and you two sneak off without even saying hello. What am I, chopped liver?”

“Of course not,” Ava said making room for her on the blanket.

“Good, because I got our favorite,” Mona said waving around the bottle. That was indeed their favorite choice of champagne.

She handed the glasses to Ava and poured them a drink, then passed the glasses around, the bubbles spilling over the edges.

“Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah,” Mona said.

“And Happy New Year,” Nora said, bring the glasses together for a toast.

“Speaking of New Years, if you guys don’t have any other plans, Nate said his mom had this cool place overlooking Time Square. Since she’ll be in DC for New Year’s, Dot said he and Behrad could stay there and have a few friends over.”

“I’m in,” Nora said immediately.

“I don’t know,” Ava said, weary to go anywhere she wasn’t officially invited.

“Don’t worry, Ava, he was already inviting the other Legends when I left to go find you two.”

“I’ll check with Sara and see,” Ava said.

Her phone dinged and she looked at the banner to reveal a text from Sara asking if they wanted to spend New Year’s in New York.

“Looks like we’re going,” she said texting Sara back.

“Yes,” Mona cheered.

* * *

 

 

January 1, 2020, 12:01 AM. Week Six.

Ava rubbed Sara’s back as she sat next to her on the bathroom floor, watching the New Year’s streamers fall outside the bedroom window. Sara was leaning over the toilet and breathing heavily, her forehead resting on her arm.

“Do you think that’s the last of it?” Ava asked.

Before Sara could reply she leaned forward and vomited again, but this time there was nothing left, just water and bile.

“I think that’s the last of it,” Sara said, she looked over at Ava completely exhausted.

Ava grabbed the warm rag they had been using and folded it over to a clean side as Sara spit into the bowl. She wiped Sara’s mouth as she sat back on her knees.

“Do you want some water?” Ava asked, already getting up to grab her cup by the sink. She looked back and Sara nodded.

“And my toothbrush,” Sara added.

Sara put down the toilet seat down and gently turned around to sit down. Ava immediately dropped the cup and rushed to her side to help her up. She put some toothpaste on Sara’s brush and handed it to her, along with the cup of water. Sara hesitated for a moment and Ava thought she would vomit again until Sara gently began to brush her teeth.

When she was finished, Sara looked up at her and Ava knew that all she wanted to do was collapse in her arms. She crouched down to her level and Sara pushed herself into Ava’s arms, forcing Ava to sit back down on the bathroom floor.

She enveloped Sara, who immediately let out a deep sigh. Ava let herself relax and looked back out the window at the fireworks that had replaced the falling streamers. She could still hear someone playing Auld Lang Syne and Ava joined in, humming along as she rubbed circles into Sara’s back.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to watch the ball drop and kiss,” Sara said, looking up at her.

“Don’t be,” Ava said, cupping her face and reaching forward to gently kiss her. Sara’s lips tasted like the bubblegum toothpaste she insisted on using. She knew Sara didn't have the energy for a proper make out so Ava pulled away. “There, now we’ve had our New Year’s kiss.”

Sara’s soft smile just touched her eyes as she turned around and leaned back against Ava. She grabbed ahold of Ava’s hand and placed it over her belly.

“I guess, with the baby, we’ll just have to figure out new ways to celebrate the holidays.”

“Hey,” Ava said, softly lifting Sara’s chin to look up at her. “I don’t care how we spend the holidays, so long as I’m with you and this little one.”

She squeezed Sara’s hand over her belly; she still wasn’t showing, but that didn’t stop Ava from placing her hand over Sara’s jeans all the time.

“You’re such as sap,” Sara teased closing her eyes and leaning back against her.

“Only for you, my love,” Ava said placing a kiss to her forehead. “Do you wanna go back to the bed or sleep here tonight?”

“Let’s sleep in the bed,” Sara said. “We’ve slept on the bathroom floor twice this week.”

Ava nodded and gently helped her get up, wrapping her arm around Sara’s waist. Once they were standing, she led her into the bedroom. Sara crawled onto the bed as soon as they reached it, curling up on the blankets.

Ava grabbed a pair of pajamas for Sara, tossing them onto the bed. When she got no response from her, she looked over to see that Sara was already asleep. She gently removed Sara’s party clothes and pulled the nightshirt over her head, something Ava had done a few times before, but more often in the past week. Sara had developed a tendency to fall asleep whenever she laid down, and was well and truly out, as she didn’t even stir until Ava tucked her in.

Ava went over her own nightly routine before crawling in next to Sara. She lay awake for several minutes and listened to the party that continued down the hall. At the beginning of each year, she always liked to think about all the things she had accomplished. She thought about all the wonderful new things in her life and where she wanted to go in the future.

However, in that moment all she could think about was the baby growing in Sara’s belly. It made her feel anxious and excited at the same time, and it was all she could think about these days. God, she was so excited about everything that this baby meant to her. As she fell asleep, her mind was filled with baby things, the things she would get, the things she wanted to do, and the day she would finally hold them in her arms.


	3. I Wanna Come Home to You Too,

January 17, 2020. Week Nine.

Zari walked down the hall of the Waverider towards the lab for group training. It was late in the afternoon, and she was headed to team training as it specified on Ray’s stupid schedule.

Ray was the one who insisted on a schedule, Sara didn’t care but, thought it would be good for them. Their captain was usually worried about everybody’s needs not whether they shower during their allotted time. Zari hated the bathroom schedule most of all because fifteen minutes was not enough time to have a nice long shower, use the toilet and brush her teeth and let alone do her hair.

 Ray set times for events, breakfast, lunch, dinner, training, chores, and so on. He would put them on a nine to five work schedule if he could because so long as Ray was on this ship he would enforce his stupid chore chart and group itinerary. 

“Hey, love, wait up,” Charlie said, sprinted towards her in fishnets and a plaid skirt.

Zari paused to wait for her to catch up, then continued walking in step with her. Once they were side by side, Charlie hooked her arm around Zari’s.

“Are you working out in that?” Zari asked, looking down at Charlie’s latest punk rock outfit. Compared to Zari’s long black and gray hooded jacket and loose workout pants.

“Of course not,” Charlie said, shape shifting it into a pair of black leggings with red ribbed sides, but keeping her band tee shirt.

Zari shook her head as they opened the door to the lab.

“What? Are you just jealous or turned on?” Charlie teased her, elbowing her side.

“No,” Zari said exasperated. “Why can’t you just change like a normal person?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“You two talking magic?” Constantine asked, from where he was lounging against the doorway to the lab. 

Zari was surprised that he had traded out his usual tie and trench coat for a gray t-shirt and flamboyant blue pants with a bright yellow stripe down the side.

“Zari here wants to get me undressed.”

“No, I just think it’s weird that you change in the middle of the halls.”

“Oh, do you even have to put on clothes or can you change into whatever you think of?” John asked, pushing off from the wall and walking over to them.

“Usually I just pick something that I’ve seen before,” Charlie said. “I’ve never really tried putting on something from my imagination.”

Charlie seemed to concentrate as she closed her eyes. Zari caught the change in her appearance as the top she was wearing started to change. Her shirt pulled away from the loose style she had on into tighter workout shirt. However, before she could finish her transformation, Mick came storming into the hall and squeezed past them into the lab, interrupting her.

“Let's get this over with,” he gruffed. Never one for their group activities.

Ray was already there with Nora, having moved the lab equipment aside and put the more delicate items away, replacing them with mats and boxing bags. He was currently on the floor doing a series of pushups while Nora lounged on his back.

Nora was in sensible work out clothes a black shirt and matching leggings. While Ray had decided to don a more personal look, one Zari thought was influenced by his childhood. He wore a pair of loose short shorts, a gray cut off tank top, and blue sweatbands around his wrist and forehead.

“Hey, you guys ready for a warm up?” Nora asked.

The three of them filtered into the lab as Nora got off Ray’s back and he jumped up with his usual enthusiasm.

“Is everybody here?” Ray asked, looking around.

“Where’s Sara?” Mick asked.

“Not here,” Charlie said, crossing her arms. “How come she gets to skip out on these things?” She was referring to the many times over the past few weeks that Sara had failed to show up for team training or had left early. Giving them all some vague excuse.

“She doesn’t skip training,” Ray insisted. “I’m sure she just got caught up in something and forgot about the time.”

“You all know how Sara loves to work out, but she hasn’t been feeling well, so she probably just decided to skip this one,” Nora said, covering for her. 

“She’s been skipping out on a lot more than training sessions,” Constantine said.

“Yeah,” Charlie added. “When was the last time either you saw her in the galley. Ray’s the one who’s always going on and on about how eating dinner together builds team relationships.”

“Are we really gonna sit around here and talk about Sara?” Nora asked, knowing that if they continued they would jump to some wrong conclusion. They were smart in the field, but dumb as a pile of bricks when it came to what was going on around them.

“No we are not,” Ray said, turning around and picking up one of the weighted balls. “We are going to play hot potato.”

His enthusiastic announcement was met with groans and whines. Regardless he passed the ball to Zari who quickly threw it to Charlie, starting the round.

 

* * *

 

Ava looked up from the mission report as a loud snore broke the usual quiet in her office. Sara was sprawled across the couch next to her door. With her arms hanging up above her head over the armrest and one leg hanging off the side, Sara was passed out. A few minutes earlier, she had portaled into Ava’s office, reaching for the nearest trash can. Unfortunately, she was unable to make it had vomited on the carpet.

Ava rushed to her side, Sara had sat down on the couch and started crying. She explained that she had tried to portal into the bathroom after becoming nauseous in the hallway of the Waverider.

“I’m so sorry,” she had said, sniffling.

“No, babe it’s okay,” Ava had said, rubbing Sara’s arms. “Why don’t you lie down and I’ll clean it up.”

Sara had just nodded and curled up on the couch as Ava put a blanket over her and quickly cleaned up the mess.

Ava continued to watch her as Sara kicked the blanket and her snoring went back to its usual low sound. Ava shook her head, smiling to herself, and looked back at her reports. A few moments later she heard a commotion outside her door.

“Gary, wait,” Rip yelled, just before her door burst open and Gary waltzed in followed closely by Rip.

“Oh, Director Sharpe,” Gary sang ignoring the fact that her blinds were closed, the subtle sign they had all agreed on, for when she didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Shh Gary!” She hissed, standing up and looking over at Sara who hadn’t stirred.

“Sorry,” he whispered, following her line of sight. 

Rip gave her an apologetic smile and put his hand on Gary’s shoulder. 

“I just got so excited because the review for the magical creature containment department has come in and we scored an A-,” Gary whispered. “I mean not an actual A- it’s a 4.6 rating, but I always preferred letter grades and I know you do too.”

“Oh, thank god,” Ava said, breathing a sigh of relief.

The review had taken place a few months earlier, and the DOD had gone over the entire department with a fine tooth comb. Reviewing every magical creature, every dollar spent, and every employee. Scrutinizing them to an insane degree. Making both Mona and Gary cry on several occasions, which was the worst thing they could possibly do in Ava’s mind.

"That's great you guys, why don't we go and give everyone the good news. I'm sure Mona will be delighted to hear this" Ava said.

 

She put away her papers and grabbed her jacket, then looked back at Sara sleeping peacefully and locked her door. When she was leaving Mona's office, after a hug and some celebratory cupcakes, she received a text from Sara saying that she had left for the Waverider. Upon returning to her office, Ava found her blanket tangled up on the floor. It had probably gotten caught up in Sara's feet when she got up. Ava picked it up and folded it, putting it away for later, knowing Sara would be back for another nap.

* * *

January 20, 2020. Week Nine.

Sara sniffed, there was a terrible smell coming from down the hall. She sniffed again and let her nose lead the way into the kitchen. Throwing open the fridge door, she started pulling things out and setting them on the counter. The pungent smell had been wreaking havoc on her nose and turning her stomach. She found the old meatloaf that had started to mold and immediately disposed of it while trying not to gag. While she was there, she threw out a few more things that had started to stink. Wiping down the shelves as well. 

Zari sighed and leaned against the doorway to the galley as Ray stood next to her smiling. They had followed Sara around the deck for the better part of the day as she sniffed out every stinky sock, forcing them to clean the ship from the bottom to the top. 

“This is the worst,” Zari said, recalling how she had been forced to cancel her morning video game tournament. 

“I think it's nice that someone else around here is finally realizing that this place could use a good cleaning,” Ray said.

“You just say that because you're the only one she didn't ask to clean their room.”

“That’s not true, it’s just nice to have someone else bugging you guys to clean this place.”

“You can say it,” Zari said, rolling her eyes.

“A clean and orderly room is a happy room,” Ray smiled.

“And a happy room equals a happy you,” Zari finished. “Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before.”

Ray scoffed and they continued to watch as Sara went through the shelves, having already offered her help and been pushed out of the way. 

“What's going on?” Mick asked. He had seen Zari and Ray standing in the galley and stopped to see the commotion. Thus far, he had escaped Sara's cleaning whirlwind. 

“Sara’s throwing away all the bad leftovers,” Zari said.

“She didn't get my meatloaf, did she?” He asked, stomping into the kitchen. 

Sara wordlessly let him pass to see the fridge, as she went through the condiments in the door. He looked to where he had last stored it in the corner and was surprised to see that it was gone. Mick looked over to the counter to see all the containers she had lying out but, spotted his empty tupperware in the sink. 

“You threw out my meatloaf!” he yelled, picking up the empty container, letting the soap and water spill out.

“I'm sorry, Mick, but it was way too old, the whole fridge smells like moldy meat,” Sara said, getting up from where she had been kneeling on the floor.

“Yeah, well this whole place smells like burnt lavender,” he said, referring to the cleaner she had been using. “Why are you doing this? First, you spend all your time over at Ava's. Then, when you come back you turn this place upside down and throw out my leftovers.”

“I'm sorry, Mick, but this place stinks and we need to clean it.” 

“Is this ‘cause you're sick?” he asked, growing calm. 

Sara looked over his shoulder at Ray and Zari, who quickly skedaddled and Gideon shut the door behind them. Sara sighed, Nora had told her they were getting suspicious. Throwing around ideas about what was going on. Mostly just about her slacking off, so she hadn’t thought much of it.

Sara wanted to tell them what was going on, but she also wanted to keep it a secret. Sara didn't want them to look at her differently or think that she was unable to do her job as their Captain. She knew how they'd worry but, she didn't realize that they were already worrying.

“I'm not stupid,” he said.

“I know you're not,” she quickly replied getting up.

“But I know you've been puking and sleeping. You're not interested in exercising or eating with us anymore and you're always over at Ava’s, so what gives?”

Sara quickly weighed the pros and cons in her head. There was a part of her that wanted to keep it a secret. They had been planning on telling everyone in a few weeks time with a nice sit down dinner and a long explanation.

On the other hand, she wanted to tell him. Although everybody assumed that Mick had trouble keeping a secret, he was a thief and he knew how to keep things on the down low. She was sure that if she did tell him he wouldn't tell a soul. Sara trusted Mick and she knew that he’d have her back. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said. “It’s Ava’s.”

He stared at her and blinked, looking down at her stomach then back up to her face.

“You don't look preggers.”

Sara scrunched up her nose, not fond of the word. “I'm not that far along. Only about two and a half months.” 

“Huh,” he said, thinking it over, as he leaned against the kitchen island.

Sara hopped up on the kitchen counter and let Mick slowly process everything. 

“Are you gonna retire or something?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “But, I will be taking a few months off.”

“I guess I'm supposed to say congratulations or something.”

“Thanks, I think,” she said, smiling as he smirked at her.

“I got your back, Blondie, and I’ll tell the others not to worry,” he said pushing off from the counter and coming over to pat her knee.

Sara smiled. “Thanks, I've already got Ava worrying about me.”

“But I’m not cleaning my room.”

“You can’t get out of this,” she yelled as he was walking away. Sara smiled as she watched him go, knowing that he was on her side no matter what. 

* * *

 

January 23, 2020. Week Ten.

Ava drove home, on time for once, through the gray streets. The weather hasn't decided if it wanted to rain or snow, so a mix of both fell from the dark clouds, making the day seem shorter. She decided to do something nice for Sara and stopped by the grocery store. 

She would usually get wine and something sweet, but things were different now. Sara usually crawled home from the Waverider to her couch. She wasn't in the mood for date nights, much less having sex. Ava had resolved to let Sara set the mood, in the meantime, she supported her by picking up crackers and oatmeal. However, Ava decided to get at least one special thing and went down another aisle, picking up some sparkling cider and heading to the checkout.

The house was quiet when she got home, lazy and warm she could feel it as she kicked off her boots in the entryway. Ava carried the groceries into the open area to see that Sara was already home. Curled up on her couch and playing on her phone, she looked up as Ava entered the room.

“Hello,” she said, giving her a warm smile.

She was wrapped up in a blanket and had started a fire, the flames crackling. The overhead lights were off as Sara had turned on the lamps and kitchen lights, while a few unlit candles were placed on the tables around the room. Something told her that Sara had started to plan a more intimate night.

“Hey you,” Ava said, staring at her with suspicion.

She walked away briefly to put the groceries down on the table. Then looked around the kitchen as a sweet smell of rosemary, thyme, and warm bread filled the room. Ava looked over to the bread maker on the counter and peaked in the top, to see the golden yellow loaf. Ava followed her nose to the crockpot to see soup warming in the pot. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent, nothing made her happier than the smell of good food.

Ava grabbed the crackers and cider, then walked back over to Sara. She sat down on the coffee table and placed them next to her. Sara put down her phone as Ava leaned down for a kiss, Sara’s hand cupped Ava’s face forcing her to linger there.

“Everything smells delicious,” Ava said, finally pulling back, but leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

“Thanks,” Sara said. “I got the Gnocchi soup going in the crockpot this morning. I was gonna make bread, but I was too tired so I kinda just threw everything in the bread maker and pressed start.” 

Ava smiled at her, leaning closer to press their foreheads together and pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek.

“Was there anything special you wanted to do tonight?” Ava was referring to the romantic touches Sara had made around the room. However, the sight of Sara sleepy eyed and snuggled in Ava’s pajamas on the coach told her the night would take a more relaxing turn. Something she was happy to partake in after a dreary day.

“Well…” Sara said giving Ava a cheeky smile and shifting her eyes away.

“You want to watch Swamp thaaaaaang again,” Ava guessed.

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Ava said, getting up. “But, let’s eat first.”

She pulled out a tray and two bowls, as she heard Sara queue up the movie. The bread was done and she pulled it out and cut them each a hefty slice. When she brought the tray over and placed it on the coffee table, Sara sat up as Ava passed her a bowl. Sara scooted over and Ava cuddled up next to her as they started the movie. 

As they finished their meal, Sara laid down on her back and Ava moved to lay behind her, propping up her head with her elbow. As far as the movie went it wasn’t that bad, at least the evil counselor who looked like her from the fourth and fifth versions wasn’t in this sequel.

Ava found her mind drifting off as the movie continued past the first act. She thought about what Miranda had said, about the genetic testing. There was a possibility that there was nothing in her genes that would cause genetic disability, but her DNA was based on that of other women. Real women, who could possibly have carried any number of unknown genetic dispositions. The chances of one matching up with those in Sara's history or passing on something of her own were too great to ignore. They wouldn't have the babies first genetic test until Sara’s next appointment, several weeks away. If she wanted to know now, she would have to take the test herself.

She couldn't live with herself in the unknown. It scared her too much and kept her up at night. Although she lived with it to some extent in her work and life, this was different. She had the chance to find out the truth and ignoring it felt like it had already done some harm to their child. 

“Ava? Earth to Director Sharpe?” Sara waved a cracker in front of her face and finally caught her attention.

“Huh, what?” she asked. 

“I asked if you could turn down the volume?” Sara asked bringing her back to the moment.

“Oh yeah,” Ava said grabbing the remote and turning it down.

“What's got you so distracted?” Sara asked. “I know you don't like these movies but… Is everything okay at work?”

“Yeah everything's fine,” Ava said. “I was just thinking about what Miranda said, about the genetic testing.” 

“Yeah,” Sara said, moving her hand back to rub Ava's neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the back of Ava’s neck. 

“I think it would be good. I don't want to go into this blind. I think we should know everything that could possibly happen. If there was any possibility of anything I want to be prepared,” Ava said, sure of her decision. 

She looked down and placed her hand on Sara stomach. As much research as she could do and as much as she could learn. She wasn't the one growing their baby inside of her. It scared her not knowing what could happen if something went wrong.

The genetic test was something she could do. It would help them see any possibilities that could occur. She always liked to have everything laid out before making a decision. Now the decision was already made for her and she would have to live with the consequences regardless. At least, with the test, she would know what they could be facing.

Sara placed her hand over Ava's and pulled her in for a kiss. “I know that whatever the results say, whatever happens with our baby, we’re going to take care of them and love them no matter what.”

“I know,” Ava said. “I'm going to call Miranda in the morning and see if we can set it up as soon as possible.”

“Sounds good,” Sara said, smiling up at her. It wasn't long before Ava stretched and yawned sinking further into the couch.

Ava looked down at her, as Sara turned back to the movie. Her eyes were bright and her skin glowed under the lights. She was healthy and happy and whole and their child was safe inside of her.

Sara caught her staring and raised her eyebrows. She reached up and cupped Ava's face running her thumb along Ava’s cheekbone. Ava detected the cheeky twinkle in her eyes as Sara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Sara brought her hand back up to cup Ava's face before pushing her hair back and moving her lips down her jaw. Ava stopped breathing as their mood changed. She brought her hands to Sara's hips, sipping her hands under her shirt and playing with the waistband of her sweat pants.

“What do you want Baby?” Ava whispered in her ear.

“You.” Sara’s word came out as a breath filled moan.

She moved her knee over Sara’s waist as Sara crashed their lips together. The credits rolled as new snow started to fall, leaving heavy flakes to dance across their windows.

* * *

 

After their coitus on the couch, they had crawled upstairs and Sara was asleep before Ava finished brushing her teeth. Ava found herself tossing and turning and after an hour she sat up and pulled out the book Mona had given her and Sara last week. Sara moaned from beside her and Ava looked over her reading glasses. 

Sara blinked and squinted in the lamplight. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Ava said, leaned over to kiss Sara’s forehead. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“That’s okay, I was dreaming of the sabertooth tiger and Gertrude meeting at a cafe and it was getting to be a little too weird.”

“Who’s Gertrude?”

“Amaya’s t-rex,” Sara said. with a yawn. “Why are you up, and getting lost in...The Passion of Paperwork?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ava said, holding up her arm as Sara cuddled into her side.

Sara shrugged and hummed, she closed her eyes and settled on Ava’s chest. Ava smiled at her soft features and moved the book away from Sara, holding it up in one hand. Things lapse into silence save for the sound of rustling paper and Sara’s light snores, as Ava read.

“Ava?” Sara whispered, half asleep.

“Yeah?” She replied, putting her bookmark in, expecting Sara to ask her to go to sleep.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

She was not expecting that. Ava jumped up and ran to the bathroom where the puke bowl was only to hear the sound of vomit, telling her she was too late. She rushed back to find Sara inching back away from the mess in front of her and getting closer to the edge. Ava put the bowl in Sara’s lap and picked her up with one arm under her back and the other under her knees, doing her best not to jostle her.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Ava said, carrying her to the bathroom and setting her down on the gray rug.

Sara leaned over the bowl and threw up again, as Ava gathered her hair into a bun. She rubbed Sara’s back as she hung her head over the bowl. Then reached for the cup of water on the counter. 

“Do you want some water?” Ava asked

“I want to go back to sleep,” Sara replied, frustrated and angry. 

“Where’s your sea band?” Ava asked. Sara held up her wrist displaying the band before leaning over the bowl again. 

Ava adjusted its position and rubbed her back again only to have Sara shrug her off. She leaned back against the bathroom wall and waited, her heart aching for Sara. Ava wished there was some magic cure that she could give to her. 

Ava went back into the room to grabbed Sara’s favorite throw blanket from the chair. Along with some ginger and peppermint morning sickness candy. Ava sat back down behind Sara and waited. Once Sara had emptied her stomach and was coughing up bile, she collapsed back into Ava who wrapped the blanket around her. She flushed the toilet and grabbed the cup she had filled.

“Here have some water?” 

Sara nodded as Ava brought the cup to her lips. Sara rinsed her mouth and set the cup on the floor.

“Do you want your ginger or peppermint candy?”

“Peppermint.”

Ava handed her the candy and Sara ripped off the packaging.

“Did you grabbed my pillow?” Sara asked, looking around the room.

“No,” Ava said, placing a hand on her back. “Did you want to sleep in here.”

“No, can we go back to bed?”

“Yeah just let me get some new sheets, okay.”

Sara nodded and shuffled off her lap to sit against the tub.

Ava gave her a once over and tucked the blanket more securely around Sara. She placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back into the bedroom. The down comforter had taken most of the vomit and it didn’t look like she had to change the sheets after all. Her book, however, was not so lucky. Ava had abandoned it when she rushed into the bathroom and it had ended up in the splash zone, and Ava didn’t bother to try and save it. She could order Mona a new one later.

She gathered up everything, before going to the cabinet up to pull out the spare one and spreading it over the bed. She peeked into the bathroom and Sara gave her a slight smile, but was still in the same position that Ava had left her. “Hey, I got the bed ready for you.”

Sara nodded and Ava helped her up and guiding her into bed and tucking her in.

“Is there anything else you need?” Ava asked. “I’m going to go throw the comforter into the wash.”

“No,” Sara said, looking up at her with big blue eyes and the little pout.

“I’ll be back soon, and we can both go to bed okay,” Ava said.

Sara nodded, still pouting as Ava placed a kiss to her forehead. Then walked downstairs and outside to throw the book in the garbage. She washed off the vomit and stuffed the comforter into the machine with detergent, trusting that the machine to work its magic.

Ava opened the door to their room to reveal Sara mid yawn, stretching her arms out to the side and arching her back like a cat. Ava smiled at the sight and crawled into bed beside her. Sara closed her mouth and blinked up at her, before snuggling into her side with another small yawn as she nuzzled Ava’s collarbone.

“Did you finish the book?” Sara asked.

“I’m all yours,” Ava said.

“Good,” Sara said. She relaxed against Ava as she wrapped her arms around Sara. They settled into sleep despite the lamp on the bedside table remaining on.

* * *

 

January 26th, 2020. Week Ten.

Charlie walked down the hall of the Waverider with fresh snacks piled in her arms. She pulled out a gummy worm from the bag that was snuggled in the crook of her arm and took a bite. She had narrowly escaped Sara's cleaning frenzy last week by locking the door to her room and bribing Zari to change the override code. This left her sneaking around to avoid any trouble, she'd get around to cleaning her room later. It's not like Sara went anywhere near there. 

As she turned down the hall to Zari’s room, she watched Mick stroll out of the bathroom. He gave her a nod as he walked past, stealing one of the beers from the carton in her hand. She would have stopped him, had she not been overwhelmed by the smell. For the first time since she met him, Mick smelled fresh. Like pine and oak wood which was definitely Ray's signature scent. She turned her head to watch him walk down the hall and back into his room, the scent lingering in the hall.

She quickly ran into Zari's room and dumped all of the candy on to Z’s coffee table. “You'll never guess what I just saw in the hall.” 

“You finally noticed that I added googly eyes to Lil' Gideon?”

“No, wait you did that? I thought those were always part of it, never mind,” Charlie said, shaking her head. “I just saw Mick coming out of the bathroom smelling fantastic, if I do say so myself.”

Zari snorted not bothering to look up from her game. 

“Don't believe me? Why don't you go see for yourself,” Charlie said, crossing her arms.

Zari finally looked and paused her game. “Fine, but only because I was just about to go over there and give him back the latest chapters of his novel.”

She put down her controller and picked up the stack of papers on her nightstand. Then walked out of the room. 

Charlie grabbed the controller and exited the game, pulling out her guitar controller to play Guitar Hero. One of the few games Charlie actually excelled at, managing to go toe-to-toe with Zari as they competed for the top score. 

“Put it back!” Zari said, from down the hall.

 Charlie pouted, but switched back to Zari’s game and continued where she had left off. 

* * *

 

Zari walked down the hall, not entirely sure what she should expect upon walking into Rory's room. For the entire three years that she had known him, he had rarely if ever cleaned his room. The place was a breeding ground for bacteria, in a dump of dishes, sweat. Although, he did do laundry. She couldn't fault him for the occasional mess as her room often fell into disarray, but she was always sure to clean it up before it became a swamp bog. Ray running around the ship with a duster and mop, encouraging them to do them same helped. 

Gideon let her in and she wasn't surprised to find his room in its usual disarray. With clothes scattered all over the floor, pens, white out, and typewriter ink strewn on his desk. However, the shelves had been dusted, his bed had fresh sheets, and the room and an air of cleanliness. Rory was sitting in his chair cleaning his Heat Gun and he smelled sweet, just as Charlie had described it.

“I finished the last two chapters you gave me,” she said, walking in and placing them neatly on his desk.

She couldn't quite believe her own nose as the scent of Ray’s soap and their usual citrus cleaner filled the air. The bottle and rag sitting on the shelf next to him.

“Thanks,” he said, not looking up.

“I see you've been cleaning up around here,” she said, rolling onto her toes to get a better look over his shelves.

“Yeah well, Haircut threatened to turn off the alcohol settings if I didn't tidy up a bit,” he said blaming Ray for what was clearly Sara's influence.

“Oh really?” Zari sang, teasing him ever so slightly.

“Yes,” he said, with a gruff, looking her square in the eye.

“Okay,” Zari said, leaving it at that. She knew just how far she could push him and if he was going to be cleaning up regularly she didn't want to discourage him.

She walked out of the room and back down the hall to find Charlie playing her game and snatched the controller from her hand. Zari then fished out the second controller from the bin under her TV stand and handed it to Charlie.

“Told ya,” Charlie said, with a grin on her face.

“Yeah, so Sara finally doubled down on Ray's threats. His room will probably go back to smelling like a pig sty in no time.” 

Charlie nodded and they finished up the current level. Things fell into a familiar silence around them until Zari caught Charlie looking over at her. She raised her eyebrow at her as she started up the game.

“Do you think Sara’s going to move in with Ava soon?”

“Probably,” Zari said, not looking up from the screen. “I think Ava finally got her act together and proposed.”

“I think Ray and Nora are going to move out too,” Charlie said. “I saw them looking at a couple of houses online around Star City and DC.”

“Why anyone would settle down in Star City is beyond me,” Zari said.

“Do you ever think about having your own place?” Charlie asked, pulling up her feet and resting her chin on her legs as they played. “Renting an apartment and settling down somewhere?”

“You want to settle down?” Zari asked, perplexed as to why she would ever choose domesticity.

“Not really, but I just think about how I used to live, hopping from place to place.”

“I thought that's what we were doing?” Zari asked. “Wait are you saying you want to leave the Waverider?”

“No, I mean, not permanently,” Charlie explained. “But it might be fun to go and travel a little bit more see the world in a new age.”

Zari thought about it for a moment.  She doesn't think they’ll quit the Legends, but she does wonder what would change if the others went to live in the present. With Nate and Behrad living in DC permanently and taking care of the magical creature sanctuary, Sara probably moving in with Ava, and Ray and Nora finding a place of their own it would be just Charlie, Rory, and her. It was only a matter of time before they all settled down.

Rory, Charlie, and herself, alone on the Waverider. She knew for a fact that Rory had been saving up for a place for Lisa and himself back in Central City. His publishers wanted him to be more available and with Lisa getting married, she knew he’d wanted to keep an eye on them. Although she never thought that he would permanently set down his heat gun, she wondered if he considered a partial retirement, to focus more on his writing.

That left Charlie and her. She didn't like to dwell on the fact that Charlie wouldn't age like she would and eventually would continue living on without her, if she chooses to do so. She thought about what Charlie had said, about traveling the world. It wasn't like they were not already doing that. But visiting a place and fighting local myths and legends was different from living there and observing the culture. Traveling like that had always sounded like something from a dream or a movie. If Charlie and her left, it would mean leaving the Legends and she didn't want that. Zari couldn't imagine her life without this ragtag crew. However, a little vacation didn’t sound so bad.

“It's stupid,” Charlie said, looking away from her.

“Tell you what,” Zari said, pausing the game. “Once Ray and Nora start popping out babies, Sara and Ava get caught up at the bureau, Behrad and Nate get married, and Rory ends up stuck with his publishers in Central City. You and I can travel for a bit, wherever you want to go.”

“Sounds like a deal and one you'll definitely be paying up within the next few years.”

Zari rolled her eyes and they went back to their game, for now, there was this and Zari was content.

A few minutes later Ray’s voice came across their intercoms. “It's time for family game night everybody meet up in the Parlor. I've got beer and pizza and if you aren't here in 10 minutes, we'll all be stuck playing Monopoly.”

“Come on,” Zari said, hauling herself up out of bed and offering her arm to Charlie. She pulled out her laptop so they could play a Quiplash game and threaded her fingers with Charlie's.

* * *

 

January 29th, 2020. Week Ten.

Ava portaled onto the Waverider where she had agreed to meet Miranda at noon. They had chosen the Waverider as it was much more technologically advanced than the 21st century obstetrics clinic Miranda worked at. Ava had gotten used to coming to the med-bay whenever she was injured in the field. For the genetic test, the Med-bay’s advanced systems were their best options for untangling her future DNA.

Sara had asked Miranda if she could give birth on the Waverider and she had agreed. Ava wanted Sara to have the best care possible but, she didn’t want to take advantage of Miranda and her practice. So they had scheduled Sara’s next appointment at the clinic. 

Ava was early so she figured she would see what Sara or Nora were up to before meeting Miranda and walked down the hall. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before Zari came around the corner, stuffing her face with a jelly donut.

“Hey,” Ava said.

 Zari nodded, before swallowing so she could speak to her. “Hey Ava, what's up?”

“Not much, I was just checking in to see how everyone was doing?”

“Sara’s sound sleep in the parlor and I think Nora and Ray snuck off somewhere, but Charlie, Mick, and I were about to start a round of Mario Cart if you want to join in?” 

“I'm good, but thanks,” Ava said. “I just wanted to see if anyone wanted to get lunch?”

“Yeah, we're kind of on desert right now,” Zari said, taking another bite of her donut. “But you could come back for dinner? Ray’s cooking tonight and you know whatever he makes is gonna be good.”

“Sounds great,” Ava said, with a smile. “Will you tell Sara that I'll meet her here after work?”

“Sara has been spending a lot of time at your place. Is she moving in with you?” Zari flat out asked her.

“Umm.” Ava faltered. They hadn't discussed their new arrangements with any of the team yet and Sara had been reluctant to commit to her place. “No, but we're thinking about it.”

“Fine,” Zari said, walking away.

Ava was confused and watched Zari walk away. It wasn't like Zari to be so shot with her. Ava remembered how the ring box had been in her pocket for a month before she almost lost it on a mission and put it in her bedside table until she could work up the courage. Ava wondered if Zari had found it in her pocket or caught her staring at it.

Ava didn't know why she was scared of telling them about it. Of course, she didn't want it to feel like she was taking Sara away from them or that she was breaking up the Legends. However, before she had time to dwell on the thought, Miranda texted her, saying she was ready.

* * *

 

“How soon will we get the results?” Ava asked as Miranda placed the cuff around her wrist. She felt a sting as the needle was injected into her veins. Ava watched as her blood flowed up the tube and into Gideon's mainframe.

“We should have the results within a few minutes,” Miranda said, checking over everything.

Ava took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves.

“It's going to be okay,” Miranda said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I know,” Ava said, but she was spiraling. She was confronted with all her thoughts and emotions about being a clone. “It's just that I never thought about where I came from other than, well, you know. What if I am carrying something and what if I pass it on to the baby, what if it affects Sara during her pregnancy and…”

“It's alright to be scared,” Miranda said. “Especially when it concerns your child. Why don’t you close your eyes and take a few deep breaths?”

Ava nodded. She felt Miranda take the cuffs off her wrist, but continue to sit for a moment longer. Eventually, she got up. They stood and talked until Gideon's soft voice came from the speaker. 

“The results are ready for you.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Miranda said. She looked over the results and Ava held her breath. 

“Ava?” she said, catching her attention. “The results are clear, I've never seen anyone's genetic history so blank. You have no indicators for any genetic diseases. I can't even see a reason why you would develop Alzheimer's in your old age.”

“Thank you,” Ava said, letting out the breath she was holding. 

Ava opened a portal for Marinda, taking her back to work and continued to sit in the med-bay alone. She pulled up the tablet looking at her medical history again. She was so relieved at the results, but there was something else she needed to know.

“Okay Gideon,” she said. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Director Sharpe?”

“I'm sure,” she said.

“Alright,” Gideon replied, “I’ll build a profile of your DNA and will search through any known databases I can find for any matches. I should have a report for you in the coming days. Though, I'm not sure how long it could take or what I will find.”

“That's fine. Thank you Gideon,” Ava said.

The whoosh of the med-bay door opening caused her to jump and turn around to see Sara yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Ava’s expression softened and she walked towards her. Pulling Sara in and wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. Sara leaned up and greeted her with a kiss.

“Hey sleepy head,” Ava said, as Sara ran her fingers through her own messy hair.

“Hey you,” Sara replied, with hooded eyes and a soft smile. “Zari mentioned that you were looking for me.”

“Kind of, I just finished up with Miranda,” Ava said.

“Really, how did everything go?” Sara asked, perking up.

“It went well, I don't carry any genetic diseases,” Ava said, smiling down at her. “Just like you said.”

“That's good to hear,” Sara said, as the left the med-bay and walked down the hall. “Do you want to stick around and get some lunch?”

“Sure,” Ava said, as she placed her hand on Sara belly.

Sara laughed, dragging her hand away and leaning in to her to whisper in her ear. “I thought you said you wanted to keep it a secret?”

“I do,” Ava said, taking ahold of Sara's hand instead and bringing it to her lips. “I just can’t resist holding on to the both of you.”

Sara smiled and leaned into her, as Ava wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Sara’s head.

* * *

 

January 31th, 2020. Week Eleven.

Sara stirred the pasta in the pot, as she prepared their dinner. She had some music playing in the background and it overlapped with the sound of the onions as she sauteed them in the pan.

She looked up to see Ava walking down the stairs and carrying her bucket of cleaning supplies. Ava walked past her and tucked it away in the closet before coming into the kitchen and stripping off her gloves.

“Smells good,” Ava said, as she walked over to get a better peek.

Sara wrinkled her nose shooing Ava away. “You stink.”

“What?” Ava said, her face falling. “I do not.”

“You do,” Sara insisted. “You smell like that ridiculous cleaner you always use.”

“It's lemon and it smells nice.”

“Yeah well it makes me nauseous,” Sara said letting her irritation seem into her voice. She turned back the pan and pulled out one of the noodles.

“Okay,” Ava said, holding up her hands and backing away. The mood swings had started a week ago, nothing too serious, but she tried to gave Sara time and grace when they swung her way. She had also learned to trust Sara's nose or risk getting thrown up on. “I’ll go wash up and change.”

“And open the windows too,” Sara called back to her.

“It’s January?” Ava protested.

“Yeah well, now the whole second floor probably stinks.” 

“I’ll turn on the fans,” Ava said, trudging up the stairs. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I didn't realize until you came down,” Sara said in a softer tone, glancing back at her.

Ava paused on the stairs, letting out a sigh and staring up at the ceiling. “I'm buying a new cleaner.”

Sara chuckled at her dramatic flair as Ava disappeared up the stairs. Then poured the pasta out into the strainer. She grabbed the vegetables from the fridge and started to chop them, just as her phone ring. Sara saw Gideon’s name flash across the caller ID and picked it up.

“What did they do now?” Sara asked, the majority of the time when Gideon called her, she was ratting out the crew for their latest disaster or for going against Sara's orders.

“Bold of you to assume we did anything wrong,” Zari said, from the other end of the line.

Sara laughed and switched the phone from one ear to the other, getting a good grip on it. “Oh yeah, then why are you calling me?”

“We got an alert from the magical odometer, looks like there's a book, some kind of time travel spell manual. It appeared in London, May of 1940.” 

“Can't it wait till tomorrow?” Sara asked, but turned off the burners anyway.

“I'm afraid not,” Zari said. “The book literally time travels. We need to get it before it moves again or is destroyed during the blitz and lost to history. Nora said that it could help us investigate more thoroughly to find more magical creatures and identify them.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a moment,” Sara said, hanging up the phone just as Ava walked back downstairs.

“Who was that?” Ava smiled and walked up to Sara smelling much better. 

“Zari, we’ve got something in London, 1940. A book she said is important.”

“At the height of the blitz?” Ava asked, concern weaving itself on her face.

“Yes,” Sara replied. “It should be a quick mission, in and out.” 

Ava stepped forward and cupped Sara's face in her hands as Sara wrapped arms around Ava’s waist.

“You'll be safe? Ava asked.

“Yes,” Sara said, as sure as she could.

With their height difference, all Ava had to do was tip her head up to press a kiss to Sara's forehead before ducking down and pressing her lips to Sara’s. Ava properly wrapped her arms around Sara and gave her a quick hug before pulling back.

“Go get em, babe,” Ava smiled and pulled back giving Sara a little butt slap when she turned around.

Sara looked over her shoulder and smiled before opening a portal and stepping onto the Waverider.

* * *

 

“Alright, alright,” Sara yelled, as everyone filtered onto the bridge. “Now I know things have been a little dull around here, so I hope you all haven't forgotten your moves.”

“The object we are looking for is the book of Dorian. It's a spellbook, for spells involving time travel,” Nora said, as she pulled up pictures of the book on the screen in front of them.

“How did it end up in London?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not sure,” Nora said, leaning against the console.

“And what about Dorian himself?” Ray asked. “We won't have to worry about him trying to get the book as well?” 

“We haven't heard anything from him on any of the magical creature alerts so it should be a pretty easy grab and go,” Sara said.

“Great that means I can sit this one out,” Charlie said, already falling down into one of the chairs in the Parlor.

“And what's so important that you don't want to go? Zari asked. 

“Nothing,” Charlie said, picking her head up to look at Zari. “I just don't want to get caught in the Blitz.”

“Are we sure this is safe?” Mick asked, specifically looking at Sara. 

Everyone on the ship grew quiet as they all stared at Mick and Sara. 

“Yes,” Sara said, before anyone could ask Mick why he was so concerned all of a sudden. “So, Nora and I will go into the Bookshop to look for the book, while Mick keeps watch outside. Ray can quarterback the mission from the ship and keep an eye on the bombers, while Zari can keep an eye on Charlie.”

“How come I'm stuck babysitting her?” Zari said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder at Charlie.

“I don't need a babysitter,” Charlie yelled back at them.

“Cause, she's your girlfriend,” Sara said, patting her shoulder and walking over to the Captain’s seat.

* * *

 

May 17, 1940

Sara, Nora, and Mick stood in the alleyway across the street from the book shop as they watched everyone evacuate. The sirens rang out, making the dark night seam heavy around them. The world was black and the houses were darkened as the city lights went out. The old bookkeeper locked up his shop before hurrying down the street with his wife. 

“Okay,” Sara said turning around to them. “If things do go south just forget about the book and book it out of there.”

Nora rolled her eyes at Sara’s pun but nodded.

“Got it,” Mick said, looking back at the bookshop.

As soon as the couple turned the corner Sara motioned for Nora to follow her. They crept across the street to the door of the bookshop. Sara looked around before kneeling down and quickly picking the lock.

“It would have been quicker if I had unlocked it with my magic,” Nora said. 

It was Sara’s turn to roll her eyes as she turned the knob, opening the door and stepping into the quiet shop. Nora walked in behind her and Sara started scanning the shelves for the book.

“What does it look like again?” Sara asked, turning back to look at Nora.

Before she could get a reply, Nora’s hand lit up, and suddenly all the books started swirling around her. Sara watched in awe as the books flew off the shelves swirling around before dropping to the floor. She soon spotted the book they had been looking for as it flew out of the shelf and straight into Nora’s hands. 

The second it touched her fingertips someone came up behind her. He tackled her to the ground and wrested it from her grasp. Sara reached forward and pulled the man off of Nora, She shone her flashlight in his face, to reveal the old man who owned the bookstore. His white hair glowing in the light and his wrinkled face scowled up at her.

“How dare you try and steal from me?” He screamed. “Do you know the power you could unleash?”

Sara paused for a moment before the realization, dawned upon her. “You're the one who created the book. You’re Dorian.”

“Yes,” Dorian said. “And it looks like I have two thieves that need to be taught a lesson.” 

Sara could hear Nora begin to whisper something behind her. A spell of some kind, but before she could cast it he sent out a force of power that pushed them both back, as they crashed into the bookshelves.

The air was forced from Sara’s lungs and she laid there gasping for air against the bookshelf. Sara closed her eyes and her hand flew to her stomach, her baby. She took a deep breath and assessed herself, there was an ache in her shoulder but, other than that she was fine. 

Nora had taken the brunt of his power and he stood above her. Sara got up and charged him. They exchanged a few blows and Sara opened her mouth to let out a Canary Cry from the sonic device around her neck. Before she could let out more than a single cry someone grabbed ahold of her.

Sara felt two hands grab her around her waist and recognized Mick’s arms as he hauled her out. He pushed her forward and ran out the door. They were at the foot of the Jump Ship when Sara slammed her feet into the soft ground forcing them to stop.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be helping Nora!” Sara yelled at him, turning around to face him.

“She can handle herself, your more important,” Mick said, trying to pick her up and drag her to safety.

“I asked you to do your job and let me do mine,” she said, wiggling out of his grasp.

“Not when it puts you and your kid in danger!” He yelled back.

She looked back at Mick and knew she didn’t want to waste time arguing. “Fine, I’ll get on the Waverider, but you need to go help Nora.”

He looked like wanted to protest, but Ray chimed in their ear. 

“Guys, the German bombers are almost above you, you need to get out of there.”

Mick took one last look at her, Sara knew she was favoring her shoulder and that Mick could see that, but he took off and Sara boarded the Jump Ship.

“Sara, they have to get out of there!” Ray yelled.

Sara could hear it overhead and she watched as the bombs descended on the houses down the street leading up to the bookshop. 

“Nora!” She screamed.

One of the bombs detonated on the house in an explosion of fire and light, as the wood and bricks scattered around the street. As soon as it came, it was gone and all that was left was burning streets and the sound of the flames. Sara exited the Jump Ship, stepping out onto the street and slowly walked towards the bookshop. She was relieved to see purple light in the middle of the rubble as Nora’s powers shielded them. It disappeared to reveal Mick and Nora standing there unharmed, but not holding the book. 

Sara let out a sigh of relief and ran to them. As they crawled out Sara threw her arms around Nora. 

“Oh, thank god!” Ray yelled, from behind them. He had run through a portal that was still open with Charlie and Zari looking on, with the same look of relief on his face. 

Ray ran forward and crushed Nora into a hug, then patted Mick on the shoulder, it was as much affection as Mick would allow. 

* * *

 

Sara landed the Jump Ship and they walked on to the Waverider, Mick and Nora were covered in soot but unharmed. They converged in the med-bay with Charlie and Zari. 

“Gideon, can you please check them over?” Sara asked, ushering them in.

Sara walked over to the beds and set her sights on Mick until he reluctantly sat down and Nora hopped up. Sara stood in between them and felt Nora slip the extra bracelet around her wrist. Gideon gave them a once over and healed their cuts and bruises. Mick got up as soon as Gideon gave them a clean bill of health. Nora moved to Ray’s side, as he brushed the ash out of her hair.

“Why don’t we settle in for the night,” Sara said.

“Let’s watch a movie? It’d be a great way to relax,” Ray offered.

It was still early and Sara had no doubt that they would be up late tonight as the adrenaline took it’s time to wear off. “Sounds good Ray.”

“I’ll pick one out,” Charlie said, running out of the room, with Zari hot on her heels.

“Are you going to head over to Mona's for book club?” Ray asked

“Yeah,” Nora said, giving Ray a smile. “But I’ll be home before you go to bed Honey.”

He nodded and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before jogged off. He whistled the tune of the musical he would probably choose to put on. Mick looked at them a little unsure if he should stay. 

“I’m gonna go make some popcorn,” he said.

“No Mick, you need to stay,” Sara said. 

“Sara,” Nora started, before she was interrupted by Gideon.

“You’re all set Captain,” Gideon said. “Your fetus is unharmed and is doing quite well. Although, I can not give you anything to heal the bruise on your shoulder, as it would contain an additive that could affect your pregnancy. I would advise a cold compress.”

“Thank you Gideon,” Sara said, taking off the bracelet. She looked over at Mick and Nora. “I could have gotten out of there on my own. Mick, you should have helped Nora.”

“We thought you needed help getting out of there and we didn’t want you fighting him yourself,” Nora said. 

“But I didn’t need help and you could have gotten out of there sooner. You risked both your lives by worrying more about what could have happened than what was happening.” Sara trailed off as they both hung their heads. “Look what’s done is done and everyone is safe and that’s what matters, but I need you two to listen to me and back me up, especially after I tell the others.”

“Okay,” Nora said, looking at Sara and nodding. 

Sara smiled at her then looked over at Mick. He shuffled his feet but looked up at her and said, “okay.”

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Are you going to join us?” Nora asked as they walked out of the med-bay.

“I think I’ll go home,” Sara said, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder.

Mick and Nora exchanged a less than subtle smirk and Sara frowned as she realized why they had not said anything about her actions.

“You two let me chew you out and you stayed quiet because you’re hoping Ava will scold me once I got home.” 

“We knew that you’d be more likely to listen to her,” Nora said, crossing her arms.

“She’s got you by the collar, Boss,” Mick teased her, with a smile.

“She does not,” Sara scoffed, as she crossed her arms, but they laughed at her anyway.

“Well jokes on you because I didn’t do anything wrong,” Sara said, before turning around and heading to her room to gather her things.

* * *

 

Sara and Nora portaled into the hallway of Mona’s apartment building. It was Mona’s turn to host the book club. The four of them had a rotation set up. They would meet at either Ava’s or Mona's place, the Waverider, or the Bureau and discuss whatever book they were reading, but it would often dissolve into drunken talks. Mona and Sara would discuss theories and different themes of the book, while Ava and Nora just let them go on and on. Until the conversation took a more personal turn as they often discussed their relationships, life or other stuff. 

Ava loved it, she would be sure to finish early at work and clear her scheduled for the night as they often ended up sleeping over at each other’s places. Lately, Ava had been staying sober with Sara and leaving early so they could get home before Sara passed out on the closest surface, which was often Ava’s lap. Tonight Sara had insisted that Ava go and have a good time, going as far as to buy a bottle of Ava’s favorite red wine just for the occasion.

Mona opened the door giggling, “hey you two.”

She was clearly tipsy and she pulled them in for a hug, spilling her drink on the floor. Ava appeared in the hallway behind her, smiling with flushed cheeks, but holding a cup of coffee. Having clearly tried to sober up after Sara called her. Sara could smell the sweet brew from the hall, it was one of the best and worst changes due to her pregnancy.

“Trade you?” Sara asked Mona, patting Nora on the shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Mona said, stepping aside so Nora could come in. “We just started playing go fish. We were playing poker but, we’re a little too drunk.”

Moan feel into giggles and Ava chucked behind her. 

“I only lost a twenty,” Ava said handing her coffee mug to Mona and stepped out into the hall, her arms around Sara’s waist, Ava greeted her with a kiss. “I missed you.”

“I’m sure your wallet will survive.” Sara hummed and settled into Ava’s arms, she smelled like coffee and donuts with a sloppy smile on her face.

“You're staying too, right?” Mona asked, stepping into the apartment.

“No,” Sara said. “I should probably just go home, but you three have fun.”

“I'll go with you then,” Ava said.

“No Babe,” Sara whined pressing her hand to Ava’s chest. “You should stay and have fun with your friends. You haven't spent any time with Nora yet.”

“I see them all the time, besides we do this like once a week. I’m going home with you,” Ava said in a firm tone and left Sara’s side to gather her things.

Sara wanted to argue with her, but she knew that Ava had made up her mind. However, it didn't stop her from feeling selfish about taking Ava away from her girl’s night.

“Good night, you two cuties,” Mona gushed leaning on the side of the door frame as they walked out. 

“See you later Mona,” Sara said, turning away. 

“Wait, Mona, do you have my keys?” Ava asked, turning back just before Mona closed the door.

“Oh, yeah.” 

She disappeared into the apartment returning a moment later with Ava’s keys. A simple set with her house key, car fob, and backup car key. 

“Thank you,” Ava said handing them over to Sara. 

Mona smiled at them and then waved to them after they got on the elevator. “Text me when you get home safe.”

“We will,” Ava said, waving back.

Ava clung to Sara the whole way down to the car, a little handsy, sneaking her fingers under the waistband of Sara’s jeans. 

“Wait till we get home,” Sara said, laughing as she brushed Ava’s hand away. 

“I just want to feel the baby,” Ava explained.

Sara moved her hand over her jeans with a smile. “Okay.”

Sara opened the passenger side door once they got to their car and waited for Ava to climb in. She grabbed Ava’s seat belt only to be stopped.

“I’m not that drunk. I can buckle myself in,” Ava insisted.

“Okay,” Sara said, letting Ava do so. She walked around to the driver's side and got in. With the keys in her pocket, she pressed the start button. Then reached over to double check that Ava’s seat belt was secure.

Ava grumbled, but she had buckled herself in. Sara just shook her head and backed up and out of the parking garage. Sara drove through the city as Ava stared out the window. The streets in Mona’s neighborhood were busy with bars, shops, and people walking around and having a good time. As Sara drove into Ava’s neighborhood the drive became quiet, with only the occasional midnight jogger, car, or motorcycle.

Ava had reached over during the last part of the drive and held Sara’s free hand with both of hers, staring over at her as if Sara was the best thing in the world. Once Sara parked in the driveway Ava got out and ran around to her side to open Sara’s door. Ava put her arm securely around Sara’s waist and walked with her inside. 

Ava hung up her coat and held out her hand for Sara’s. Sara couldn't keep grimace from her face as she shrugged off her coat. Ava’s mouth dropped open and took the coat from Sara. She could see the bruise peeking out from under Sara’s t-shirt and pulled at the collar to see more. Ava’s hands found the hem of her t-shirt and Sara let Ava pull it over her head. Her eyes went wide as she gasped when she saw the black and blue bruise that had formed over Sara’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’s just a bruise I got from the mission when the guy knocked me down. I’m fine and so’s the baby,” Sara said, taking ahold of Ava’s hands.

“I am so relieved that you are okay,” Ava said, hugging her tightly, then pulling back and cupping Sara’s face, asking her to look her in the eye. “But Sara you can’t do that ever again. You can't go out in the field now that you’re pregnant.”

“Ava,” Sara whined, pulling back.

“No, Sara, I’m serious,” Ava said, looking at her. “It’s not just your life on the line, you're carrying our child.”

Sara didn’t say anything back just put her shirt back on, kicked off her shoes, and sat on the couch. Ava sat down next to her and Sara turned her head looking away from her.

“What was I supposed to do? He ambushed us and knocked Nora down. I was trying to help her,” Sara said, gesturing wildly with her good arm. 

“You shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Your team is perfectly capable of handling it themselves,” Ava said, she tried to keep her voice even and calm, but Sara could hear the worry slipping in. 

“Yeah, but Mick was across the street.” Sara sighed she wasn’t looking for a fight. “Look. I'm trying to be safe, but it's impossible for me to not engage. What if next time it's just me and there’s nowhere to go? I won't let anyone get hurt because I'm trying to save myself, not when I can help them.”

“Well then, there won't be a next time, because I'll take your place,” Ava said, in a firm tone that she used to get the final say at the Bureau.

“You know you can't do that, you have your job at the Bureau.” Sara countered.

“I won't, I'll just come on missions with you after my meetings, field oversight, and paperwork are done.”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Sara said, getting up and pacing the room. “And I don’t need you running my team for me.”

“Well, clearly you do,” Ava said, sitting forward.

“Well, why don’t you just propose and we can get married right now. That way you can just ground me whenever I step outside without you because that’s just what you want,” Sara sneered.

Ava paused stared up at Sara. She huffed and refused to meet Ava’s gaze as things grew quiet around them.

“You knew I was planning to propose?”

“Of course I knew Ava. Everybody knew.”

“Everyone?” Ava asked, before shaking her head. 

“Yes,” Sara said, it was the most obvious thing in the world. “At first I just thought that you were planning some big proposal, but as time wore on I thought you were just scared, but now? I don't know if you even want to commit to me.”

“How could you say that,” Ava said, getting defensive. “After everything we went through. After you pulled me out of my own personal hell, after we picked out a mattress and saw our future together?”

“What was I supposed to think? That one day, everything wouldn't fall apart? That you wouldn't change your mind?” Sara yelled.

“No, I mean yes, I won’t change my mind. I'm not going to walk away, not ever, and especially not now,” Ava said.

“I don't want to get married to you just because we're having a baby,” Sara said. crossing her arms.

“I'm not asking you to,” Ava said, throwing her hands up. “Wait. Is this why you don't want me to propose?”

“Yes, no,” Sara stammered and stopped pacing. “I just don't want you to be so overprotective.”

Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara, “That’s not the whole part, is it? 

“It is!” Sara insisted.

“I know you're lying to me, Sara,” Ava said, taking a firm tone again.

“Okay, I just,” Sara stammered, then cried out. "I don't want to give up my life.”

Ava was silent as she waited for Sara to explain. Sara sat down on the ottoman and hid her face in her hands for a moment before she looked up and continued.

“My whole life is on the Waverider. It’s where I've lived for the past five years. It's my job, it's my legacy, it's all of my accomplishments and one of the best things I've ever done. I know that being a mom means that I'll have to take a break from all of that. And getting married just feels like I'll have to commit to living here in the present and never time traveling again. I don’t want to give it up, I’m not ready, I'm sorry,” Sara said, falling into a mess of tears.

Ava moved forward, falling to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sara. Sara’s body heaved with sobs and Ava moved back to the couch, pulled Sara into her lap. Ava held her close as Sara sat in her lap and buried her head onto Ava’s shoulder.

Ava whispered into her ear. “Hey, just let it out baby. It's okay.”

Sara held on as she sobbed and after a while, her tears turned into hiccups. Ava grabbed the water bottle from the end table next to her, handing it to Sara once she pulled back. Ava put her hands on Sara’s arms, rubbing up and down as she looked down at the bottle in her lap.

“Sara.” Ava started out soft and slow. “Listen to me, I live here in the present, right? I have a house, a yard, a nine to five job, and that job is a desk job. Sure I help you out on missions occasionally, but the majority of the time I'm the one directing, not fighting. Do you think that makes me less of a fighter or makes my accomplishment, my work less important?”

“No,” Sara whispered.

“Yeah, and that means that your career isn’t going to be less than it was. Yes, it will change, but that's not a bad thing and if we get married I'd never ask you to stop doing the thing you love. Sara, I'd never ask you to quit time traveling. I just want to make you mine, as possessive as that sounds. I was never supposed to be able to be in a relationship like this or have the chance to build a family that’s my own. Our community worked so hard to have that right and I want to take advantage of that. I want to give you all the benefits being my wife, my legal spouse would have.”

Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead just looked down at her hands. Of course, Ava would think about the paperwork and legal stuff involving their marriage. Ava reached up and held Sara's face in her hands, bringing her chin up to look at her and wiped an errant tear away with her thumb.

“I know you're not ready to give up going into the field,” Ava said, as Sara held her breath waiting for Ava to reiterate her stance. “And I don't want you endangering yourself in a fight, but if you think that it's warranted and you promise to be safe. Then I have no problem with you continuing your missions.” 

“Really?” Sara asked.

“Yes,” Ava said. “I shouldn't force you to stay on the ship. I trust you to make the right decision for your safety and for that of our child.”

“Thank you,” Sara said, looking at Ava with softer eyes.

“If we take it one step at a time it will get easier, my love,” Ava said.

“Okay,” Sara said, burying her face in Ava’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ava said, wrapping her arms securely around Sara’s waist. “You goober.”

Ava could feel her smile and pressed her lips against Ava’s neck. Then Sara pulled back and looked at Ava, she looked more sure than Ava had seen that night. 

“I want to move in with you. You’re right, it will be easier if we do things one step at a time and I want to try.”

“Okay,” Ava said and Sara knew she wanted to ask about marriage, but that Ava wouldn’t push her.

Sara sighed and asked, “Can I see the ring?”

Ava didn't even have to get up she just reached into her pocket and pulled out the flat rectangular box, it opened to reveal the ring. It was a simple band with a trillion diamond set into a gold triangle on the band. It was modern and unique and very much Sara. She loved it and couldn't wait to put it on but, the implications that came with it were less exciting. 

“Remind me again, what the difference is between just moving in and getting married?”

“Well, we'd have to plan a wedding,” Ava said as she took the ring out of the box and held it between her fingers.

“Yeah, we're not having a big wedding until after I give birth,” Sara said.

“Okay well other than that it's just the paperwork. Taxes, bank accounts, wills, and stuff like that.”

Sara humed as they stared at the ring as it sparkled in the light.

“You want a big wedding?” Ava asked, with a half smile looking up at her with soft eyes.

“Kinda, I mean not big, big, but I want a white dress that’s long and pretty, I want to walk down the aisle with all our friends and family there, with flowers, and white tulle, and a huge cake, and I want a big party.”

Ava laughed, “That last part sounds like you.”

Sara joined her and when their laughter died down, Sara put her hands over Ava’s on the ring. “After the Gambit, I never thought I could have a chance at a normal wedding. With… With anyone. I want this with you.”

“Okay.” 

Sara held out her hand for Ava to slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and matches the other gold rings on her fingers blending in so that no would know they were engaged unless they told them. Of course, their friends would notice right away, but she wondered how long it would take the legends to notice. Ava looked at it placed on Sara’s finger.

“Ah, I'm so stupid,” Ava said, covering her face with her hands. “It one of your only fingers without a ring.”

“Hey, you are not stupid,” Sara said, pulling her hands away.

Ava gave her a look. How could she have not noticed 

“Okay maybe just a little,” Sara said, she looked at Ava and smiles so wide Ava returned her smiled and tried to contain her excitement, but leaned in peppered Sara’s face with kisses. 

Sara broke out into giggles and put her hand to Ava’s sides, tickled her as they dissolved into laughter. They slid down to lay on the couch, curling up they settled in for the night. After such an emotional night Ava wasn't surprised when Sara’s eyes drooped and she fell asleep within minutes.

Ava laid there and watched her. She was so lucky to have Sara in her life to have all this, free will and the chance to make her own decisions, to have a love, the chance to get married, and a growing family. She kissed Sara again with a feather touch and Sara moaned in her sleep. She turned to snuggle up closer to Ava, although that was barely possible given how close Ava was holding her.

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 I get one well placed fuck.


End file.
